Girl next door
by senx2
Summary: Sakura is a girl who behaves like a guy. They say love can change everything. Will she remain a tomboy or change into a lady? Most of all, will she ever find someone who will treasure her?
1. Just me in my perfect world

Girl Next Door

Summary: Sakura is a girl who behaves like a guy. They say love can change everything. Will she remain a tomboy or change into a lady? Most of all, will she ever find someone who will treasure her?

Chapter 1: Just Me in My Perfect World

_Ring._ Bright and early in the morning, a certain cherry-pink haired girl was awakened by the annoying sound from the alarm clock. The mechanical penguin opened its mouth and spoke in a cheery voice, "Good morning, it's 6.30am. Feels great to hear my voice the first thing in the morning right?" _Grr._

Sakura slammed the penguin down with her hand and threw it out of the window. _Ino. I do not enjoy hearing your voice in the morning and please do not sneak in and check my belongings! _

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. That's the way she was. She did not really give a damn of what others thought of her. She liked to do things her own way and hated people telling her what to do. Haruno Sakura, number one girl. Sort of.

She quickly got up and changed into her uniform. A proud student of Konoha High School. A prestigious school where only the smartest and richest attended. But for her, she had gotten in not because she was smart or rich. It was all due to the fact that she had to take care of her mistress or rather friend or rather classmate. Yamanaka Ino, the heiress to the Yamanaka's chain of flower shops.

Sakura had been taken in by the Yamanaka family when she was small and she was appointed as Ino's personal maid and soon became her friend. Ino had no friends as her father was scared she might get kidnapped. Idiotic thoughts.

"SAKURA!" Ino banged the door of a going-to-collapse hut. Yamanaka mansion had a grand forest surrounding it and Sakura's hut was located in the middle of it, Ino did not want Sakura to stay in the main house because she did not want people to gossip. Nobody knew that Sakura was Ino's maid, they just thought that Sakura worked there. Ino wanted to save her face, she didn't want people to think she still needed protection when she was already fifteen years old.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sakura grabbed her black duffel bag and opened the door. She did not comb her hair but she did not really mind.

Ino was there with her hands crossed, posing a model's look, "Haruno Sakura. Shouldn't you wake up earlier upon hearing my cute chirpy voice in the morning? Today is the first day of school, we cannot afford to be late, you know?"

"Ino, don't barge into my room without my permission! Stop recording your voice into my penguin! He will be suffocated by your toxic voice. What's wrong with being late?" Sakura retorted and bent down to tie her shoelaces.

"Sakura, my voice is so enchanting that boys swoon all over after hearing my voice. We absolutely can't be late. We are in a new class this year, we will meet new people, hopefully guys. You never know maybe one guy will take a liking to me since I'm so hot." Ino smiled. _Dots. _

"Okay, okay. So what you want me to do? Help you attract attention or what?" Sakura got up.

"I can manage on my own, thank you very much. You ride your bike, I'll sit in the car. We'll pretend we don't know each other in school," Ino said.

"But _we'll_ know each other. Kiba and Shino know our relationship too." Sakura looked at her. _My followers or rather henchmen. _

"Idiots. Your fault for telling them about our scared relationship. Just don't talk to me in class, I need to make friends without you interfering," said Ino and she glanced at her watch, "I'm going to be late! See you in class… maybe not…" She ran to the entrance.

_I never interfere, it's my job. Why are you in such a rush to grow up and make new friends? Keep the old and glance at the new. They're plain evil._

Sakura heaved a sigh and got on her bike and cycled out of the gates. She looked at everyone who wore neighborhood schools' uniforms. It felt great to be in a school where famous people studied in it too. But she never met any famous people, everyone shunned her away. Only her best buddies, Kiba and Shino stayed with her.

Kiba and Shino were quite smart and they were once saved by Sakura from being bullied by some gang members. Kiba and Shino were cousins and they had crushes on Ino. But Ino never had eyes for them.

"He's so cute!" One girl wearing the Konoha uniform shouted.

"I swear he looked at me just now!" Her friend squealed.

Then the group of girls started running and screaming, "NO! He looks at me!"

_What the heck? Brainless girls. _Sakura carried on cycling and looked to her right. "ARGHHH!" She screamed. Sakura had fallen off the bike and she was sprawled in a rather uncomfortable position on the pavement. She had cuts on her legs and blood oozed out.

"Why don't you look where you are going?" Sakura snapped at the guy who had crashed into her. He wore sunglasses, wearing the same uniform as her.

"I'm sorry. Some people just started chasing me and you happened to stop in front of me," He apologized, but there was accusation in his voice.

"Hey! Don't push all the faults to me… you sunglasses freak." Sakura glanced at him. Everything about him was so dark. His hair was dark, his shoes were dark and his bag was dark in a way.

"… I waste my breath talking to you…" He got on her bike, "I'm borrowing your bike, I'll return it to you later…" He quickly rode off without another look back at the shocked Sakura.

Sakura stood up, screaming her lungs out, "HEY! That's mine. Make sure you return it to me or else I'll tell the principal and get you expelled! Y-you sunglasses freak!"

His back disappeared into the thin air and then noises could be heard.

"I thought he was here a few seconds ago?"

"I knew it, one of you must have kidnapped him!"

_The same group of brainless girls. _

"Hey girl," One of the seniors looked at Sakura, "Have you seen a guy wearing sunglasses?"

Sakura shook her head innocently, "No."

The senior's friend whispered to her, "You shouldn't have asked her. She beats up all the guys and despises them. She's the fearless tomboy, how could _he_ mix around with her?"

"Let's go to school and find him!" One of them shouted and then all of them left rapidly. Sakura glared at their backs with dislike and walked behind slowly. _I wonder who that guy is and… wow… I'm so famous in a rude way. But I don't care, I'm a tomboy and I won't change regardless of anyone._

A/N

Finally, girl's next door is up! Hopefully it will be similar to Internet Cupid's plots. Please review. Thank you so much for reading.


	2. The Endless Flow of Raindrops

Girl Next Door

Thanks to all the other reviewers! Please keep your reviews coming!

Chapter 2: The Endless Flow of Raindrops

Sakura opened the classroom door slowly as if time was at a standstill for just this precise moment of humiliation. As the door swung noisily open, it revealed the faces of her shocked new classmates. She was late and I mean very.

"Haruno Sakura is it? What happened to you? Why are you so late?" Her concerned teacher raised her eyebrow and tapped her foot.

Sakura, without meeting her teacher's eyes, said softly, "I woke up late…"

A girl whose hair was done up nicely in a bun said, "Looks more like she was involved in an accident…"

The girl next to her laughed. "Or in a fight."

"Girls, I think it will be more appropriate to show concern for your new classmate. Now Sakura… you shall sit to… Uzumaki Naruto…" She pointed to a guy with blonde hair and who had sunglasses propped upon the bridge of his nose. _Oh my god, another sunglasses freak!_

Sakura stood there, studying the guy and wondering whether to move from her position. _It's still spring and many people have already started wearing sunglasses. What is wrong with these people? _

"Sakura? Are you alright?" The teacher asked as the student before her had not moved an inch. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and nodded shyly, making her way towards her assigned seat.

The girl who laughed just now stretched out her leg and looked at Sakura as she walked. Luckily Sakura had predicted this and hopped over her leg with ease. The girl sneered and seemed rather annoyed at the fact that Sakura had avoided her foot, "Don't act so innocent, not everyone is fooled by your bad acting."

Sakura ignored her like she did to everyone else and sat down. Ino was sitting in front, showing her face in all directions. What a _brilliant_ way to attract attention.

"Oi," Someone called to her from the back.

She turned in her seat and her mouth gaped open. _It is that sunglasses freak from earlier this morning. The guy who stole my bike!_ "Y-you! My bike! Where's it?" She asked furiously while gripping her chair tightly.

The guy uninterested in her exaggerated actions said smoothly, "I helped you park it… your forehead has some blood…" He reached out his hand and tried to wipe away the blood but Sakura swiped his hand away before it even brushed her head.

"What are you trying to do?" Sakura snarled and tightened her clench on his outstretched hand.

He got out of her grasp easily and shook his head in disbelief, "What's the matter with you? Idiot."

Sakura was shocked that he had removed his hand so easily shouted, "You were the one with a screw loose in your brain! How can you touch a girl so freely and easily?"

He frowned, "… I was just being kind to you… you _this_ sort of girl…"

Sakura in a wave of unsuppressed anger, stood up, flipping her chair over. "What _sort_ huh?"

"Sakura! What's the matter!" The teacher turned her attention to Sakura with wide eyes.

Ino looked behind to the scene and laughed, "Sakura-chan is so active early in the morning!"

The teacher said sternly, "Sakura, this is a classroom, please respect the rules."

Sakura sat down and stared angrily at her table. _What a bad beginning to a new week! This guy just gives me the kicks! _

_Ring._ The teacher, Miss Tayuya, left the class with a wave of her hand and walked out of the room. Ino did not bother about Sakura and talked happily with the other girls.

"That Sakura has a bit of temper, doesn't she?" Ten-Ten said and played with her auburn locks of hair.

"Makes me think of her as a guy…" Temari sighed.

Ino hurried to their tables and sang, "Sakura was my classmate last year! She was so mean! She always picks fights with guys and claims that they cheat on her! She's always lying."

"Attention seeker. I despise those kinds of people," Ten-Ten growled, "And look at her, talking to two guys… looking so close…" Temari looked in Sakura's direction.

Ino smiled, "Kiba and Shino are blind to be with Sakura. They just pity her because she has no friends. It's just that no one wants to make friends with her."

Kiba looked at the cherry-haired girl sadly, "Sakura-san, why did you blow up your temper just now?"

Shino trembled, "Sakura-san, you need to act like a woman instead of a guy! You scare me…"

Sakura tore the paper of her math textbook in anguish. "Argh! I just feel so mad. That sunglasses freak is a jinx! He caused me to be late and get me humiliated in class!"

Kiba turned from her to the said guy who was chatting away with his group of friends. "He seems like a nice guy with nice friends."

"He's just plain evil inside. All rotten inside!" Sakura scowled and scrunched up the torn paper.

"I talked to him just now, he's a really nice guy!" Shino brightened up but then his expression faltered.

Sakura flared up, "I have known you guys for years and never heard you guys singing my praises and now you guys are singing someone else praises after knowing them for a mere hour?"

Kiba muttered, "Sakura-san… you're… nice? Loyal?"

Ino came over to their tables and said, "Sakura, stop being such a meanie in school. You scare all the girls!" Kiba and Shino fell head over heels for her.

"Do you think I give a damn?" Sakura looked down, eager to give Ino a piece of her mind.

Ino smiled, "No." Then she sang and strutted around the classroom with Kiba and Shino following her. _Gone like the wind and I thought you guys were my followers instead of hers. _

"Sakura-chan!" The guy next to her smiled happily.

Sakura punched him on his nose, "Nobody can call me that! Sunglasses freak!"

Naruto felt blood trickling out of his nostrils, "Ouch… Sakura-chan… why did you do that? Wearing sunglasses means you are the number one hot guy in the school!" He took off his sunglasses and winked at Sakura with his dazzling sapphire eyes.

Sakura was mesmerized by him and continued staring at him until she found herself blushing faintly and shouted, "Don't call me Sakura-chan. It's annoying."

His friends walked over and one of them was the dark guy who had borrowed her bike.

"Like everyone wants to call you that!" He said harshly.

"Like you are the number one hottie!" Sakura screamed back.

He removed his sunglasses and looked at Sakura evenly. Then all the girls began screaming and squealing like overjoyed children, "Arghhhh! Sasuke! It's Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke stood there, smiling at all his fan girls that were yelling his name.

"What a jerk," Sakura muttered and rolled her eyes.

Naruto laughed, "We don't mind the attention we get but sometimes it's overwhelming. That's why he borrowed your bike this morning, Sakura-chan."

"I said, don't call me that!" Sakura shouted at him again.

Neji and Gaara were waving at the fan girls too who were appearing one by one.

"Why get so excited over some group of guys?" Sakura pondered on the question.

"… To know what is x, you must first cross multiply the equation…" Miss Tayuya was starting her boring math lesson.

Sakura stared out of the window. It had just begun raining in this beautiful season. Last spring was such a letdown for her. She sighed as the water droplets created a calming and soothing rhythm.

"… I love the sound of raindrops…" Sasuke whispered from behind.

Sakura looked at him, shocked. She nodded and looked out again. Then she shrieked, "Don't talk to me! You're a jinx! What if this rain doesn't stop? I wouldn't be able to get home!"

"You plan to cycle home? Your legs? You're not scared of pain huh?" He asked. _Pain has long been extinct from me._

"Argg. Don't talk to me!" Sakura concentrated in learning math formulas.

_Ring._

Ino disappeared with some girls. Sakura looked at her sadly. _It's nice to make friends. So easily._

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto sat on her table, his legs swinging happily.

Sakura packed her bag not bothering to reply and pretended he was not even there.

"Sakura-chan looks so cute when she's moody!" He smiled cheekily and winked an eye.

Sakura got up and left the classroom without a word.

"Why are you even bothering to talk to her?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his friend.

"She's kind of cute, isn't she?" Naruto said and shrugged.

"Hey come on, let's go to your house and try out the new games," Gaara said eagerly. Sasuke nodded at the red-head.

Sakura stood by the bicycle stand, looking at the rain. _Such a big storm. My legs are still injured. Kiba and Shino have gone off with Ino. How do I go home? I know I shouldn't have talked to him. He's a jinx! _

Then a long slender black limo stopped in front of Sakura. The window was lowered and four guys were in it.

"Sakura-chan, need a lift?" Naruto waved.

Sakura shivered in the cold rain drenching her uniform and looked at the guys. _The jinx is in it too…_

"Hurry up," Neji said.

Sakura plucked up all her courage and opened the door. She sat far away from them and glared at Sasuke. The limo drove off, the rain pattering silently.

She suddenly realized that the limo was going in the wrong direction. Her house was the other way and the limo was driving into a private area.

"Hey! Stop the limo! I don't live here." Sakura slammed the window repeatedly.

"I'm glad you know that." Sasuke smirked.


	3. Close Revelation

Girl Next Door

Thanks to all the other reviewers! Please keep your reviews coming!

Chapter 3: Close Revelation

When the limo finally pulled to a smooth stop, Sakura was still in pathetic attempts in pushing the door to make it open. But no matter how much she pushed, the door wouldn't budge an inch. The others sitting placidly around her merely had blank looks on their faces, some tried to force their laughter within. Sakura realized that the others were looking at her and she gritted through her teeth, "What?"

Naruto said cheerfully beside Gaara, "Gee, Sakura-chan… haven't you heard of a lock?"

Sakura blushed furiously and went in search for the lock but found none to her dismay and blushed harder, trying to cover her face with her hair as she bowed her head. Sasuke shook his head, amused and flipped back the lock, the door flung open and Sakura collapsed onto the ground. "O-ouch…" Sakura rubbed her legs and stared accusingly at the dark-haired male.

"Idiot," Sasuke said airily and got out of the limo, looking at her with an expression of contempt.

"What did you call me huh? And why did you bring me here? What is this place?" Sakura jumped up and shouted, while glancing at the other three who were in the process of getting out of the limo. She didn't know there was a statue in front of her in a shape of a fan. It was the well-known symbol of the Uchiha family.

Sasuke gestured the chauffeur to drive the limo away. "This is Naruto's house," He said simply and looked quickly at the blonde to get the hint.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in utter confusion. "Huh? My house? What are you talking about?"

"Naruto… this is your house? Everything here belongs to… you?" Sakura opened her mouth wide open, unable to keep her surprise. _This mansion is five times bigger than Ino's one and the beautifully hand-crafted angel on the fountain looks so adorable._

"… Sasuke… I don't know what you guys are talking about? What my house?" Naruto ran a hand through his unruly hair in obvious thought and was wondering what everyone was playing at.

"Naruto, she's talking proper English," He replied and pocketed his hands, glaring at the blonde for being so idiotic.

"Not that you idiot! Isn't this your…" Naruto was abruptly interrupted by Gaara and Neji who were quite impatient looking at them. "Come on, let's go," The pair said. Sasuke followed behind Gaara and Neji who ran into the mansion.

Sakura hopped around, smiling happily. "Sakura-chan, did you feel extremely happy when you heard that this is my house?" Naruto joked and grinned cheekily at her.

Sakura stopped her show of happiness as her eyes filled with anger and she screamed, "IDIOT! I still don't know why you brought me here for… look at your house… admire it? That's so pathetic!" Sakura left a shocked Naruto behind and touched the golden door knob. She rubbed her face against it, it felt so smooth. _How could this be a door knob?_

"I think you are admiring now…" Naruto shrugged as he rushed to keep up with her.

Sakura ignored him and took one step into the mansion and paused in amazement. The chandeliers looked magnificent, the stairs looked well polished. The floor was so shiny that you could see your reflection staring back at you. But the mansion was too quiet. There was only a maid moving around busily, attending each room with a duster in hand. There were no family portraits. Only pictures of fans and more fans.

"Naruto… why does your house feel so creepy… so silent?" Sakura felt goose bumps rising on her arms. Naruto was already ahead catching up with the guys. "NARUTO!" Sakura rushed after Naruto who particularly ignored her.

Sakura arrived at the lounge heavily furnished with ten computers, a pool game, cinema theater big screen television, endless piles of CDs and various assortments of junk food lying around. Gaara had already turned on a computer while Neji rested on the couch.

"Neji, the shoot yesterday was tiring huh?" Naruto slumped next to him. Neji replied with a lazy nod. Sasuke turned on a computer too. Sakura stared at them, wondering what to do. The grey clouds had cleared; it was almost bright as rays of light filtered through the heavily curtained windows creating a warm glow in the room.

She felt restless and shouted, "I'm going to tour around." They didn't bother to answer her as they were too immersed in their games. Sakura stamped her feet to gain attention. "Fine." Sakura turned and walked out.

_So boring. But it's kind of rude invading the rooms without their permission but I'm sure Naruto won't mind. _Sakura went down the stairs and went out of the entrance. The angel at the fountain greeted her with a smile and Sakura hopped around. _It's so nice to be around here, such a warm feeling. _

Sakura went to the garden area and looked at the beautiful sunflowers and tulips. They swayed with the calm wind. Sakura put one strand of her short pink hair behind her ear and sat down. She hugged her knees and looked at the sky.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto crept behind her and hugged her. Sakura freaked out and stood up. She delivered a light blow to his face. "Sakura-chan… why are you so rough?" Naruto looked confused and gave her small pout.

_I don't know. _"Don't call me Sakura-chan! It makes me puke." Sakura looked agitated and studied the scenery around her, carefully avoiding Naruto's vivid blue eyes.

"But Sakura-chan is way cuter than Sakura. Right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto smiled and plopped himself beside her.

_Why are you not angry with me?_

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked up at the mansion. "In case, you are wondering… this is not my house…" Naruto said.

"WHAT?" Sakura held him by the collar with a look of slight menace.

"This is Sasuke's house, solemnly his. His brother has a house in some other part of Japan. His brother runs a company, a fan company," Naruto said politely and looked down at his crumpled collar.

"Sasuke's house? Then why did he say it was yours?" Sakura questioned curiously and let him go.

"To make you feel more comfortable… I guess…" Naruto said quietly.

_Why did he think I would feel uncomfortable? Weirdo. _She broke from her thoughts as Sasuke came out of the mansion and glanced at them indifferently. "Hey Sasuke," Naruto waved.

"What are you guys doing?" His voice was cold and his face was dispassionate.

"Just chatting." Naruto grinned, ignoring his friend's usual tone.

"I want to go home," Sakura said suddenly and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto said, surprised and turned from Sasuke to her. "I'm tired," She replied and rubbed her forehead.

"Sakura-chan… let's have more fun…" Naruto smiled pleadingly as the wind blew serenely through his blonde hair.

"Okay," Sasuke said," I'll have the chauffeur drive you back."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled weakly and lifted herself up.

The black limo drove by after Sasuke gestured at the chauffeur. The door was opened by the chauffeur. The raven-haired male shrugged. "In case you break the handle," Sasuke said, with the same stoic expression.

"I'm not that stupid, idiot!" Sakura shouted and glared at him, flustered.

"So where do you live?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura gulped and mumbled uneasily, "I live at…" A pause. "Yamanaka Residence."

"What?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Sakura-chan wants to trick Sasuke too!" Naruto clapped his hands and laughed.

"Really, I live there," Sakura growled under her breath and tried to change the subject of her residence.

"Your surname is… Haruno… not Yamanaka…" Sasuke insisted carefully and folded his arms as if Sakura was playing him.

"Precisely, I'm Ino's long distant cousin." Sakura faked a smile and hurriedly got in the car before he had a chance to ask more. The chauffeur closed the door and went into the car. Sakura wound down the window and said as the limo drove away, "Lala, lala, lala, freaks!"

"…" Sasuke looked at the limo. "Come on, let's go back," Naruto said in a serious tone.

-

Ino got out from her limo and stretched her cramped body. She looked at Sakura's bedroom window, it was dark. _Sakura is not back yet._ She gulped and decided to scream at Sakura in reprimanding when she came back. Then a black limo pulled over outside the gates, Ino turned and glimpsed at the car plate. It had "Uchiha" emblazoned on it. _Uchiha? … Uchiha Sasuke? ARGH! He's at my house? Is he going to invite me to a ball? Oh my god, I'm not ready! _

The door slowly opened and someone with short fluffy pink hair walked out. She slammed the door without a word and the limo drove away. Ino nearly popped out her eyes and ran to hide behind a statue. _Sakura in Uchiha's limo? SAKURA! _

A/n: Please leave behind your review, thanks.


	4. Get your act together

Girl Next Door

Thanks to all the reviewers!

Chapter 4: Get Your Act Together

Sakura was walking past the statue when someone pulled her into the bushes. "What the…" Sakura shouted, completely taken by surprise. Ino abruptly covered the pink-haired girl's mouth with her hand before she could utter another word that would stir the occupants within the premises. She begged with quiet hisses to Sakura to keep it down.

Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist and managed to pull her hand off her silenced mouth. "What do you want?" Sakura said as she pushed Ino's hand away.

"What were you doing in Uchiha's limo huh?" Ino growled, a tone of jealously mildly evident in her voice.

"I just happened to be in it… is it a crime?" Sakura asked sleekly and tried to get up but Ino pushed her back down. "You can't be with Uchiha, you can't like him."

"Who said I liked him?" Sakura rolled her eyes and sat back down in defeat.

"Yeah, even if you liked him, he wouldn't like you back." Ino pretended to cry.

"Like I would care," Sakura exclaimed defiantly and pressed her lips together.

Ino ran a hand through her silky blonde hair. "That's great because someone like him couldn't possibly like you. You're so plain," Ino said harshly and twisted a few strands of hair around her finger.

Sakura fumed and her cheeks heated. "And you pushed me into the bushes just to tell me all this?" Sakura got up.

"To let you know your stand. I can't believe I'm actually here… ouch… there's a spider!" Ino quickly ran away while dusting the spider away from her leg.

_Typical Ino. Who wants to fuss about sunglasses freak? _

-

Sakura was snuggled in her crossed arms, sleeping on the table as usual when someone was in an attempt to wake her up.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's hyper voice woke her up immediately and she nearly became deaf.

"How many times must I tell you not to disturb me? Leave me alone." Sakura sighed with exhaustion and resumed her sleeping.

"But Sakura-chan, you keep sleeping and I feel so bored looking at you sleep," He grumbled, yet a small smile played at his lips.

She did not bother to look up. "No one asked you to look at me when I sleep," Sakura snorted, her voice muffled.

Naruto admired her pink hair for a moment and said, "But you look so adorable, I can't bear not to look at you." Naruto shuffled her cherry-pink hair. There was silence that accompanied his words. Sakura was already sound asleep, breathing peacefully. She had stayed up all night to make a special foundation to hide the bruise on Ino's leg that the idiotic spider had caused.

In another corner of the class, a considerable distance from Sakura, Ino was talking to the girls again. "Look at her, sleeping in front of Naruto. Shameless." Temari shook her head, yet eyed her with envy.

"I know he's drop dead gorgeous but she doesn't have to act all innocent and sleep in front of him and ignore him," Ten-Ten said in disapproval and gave the sleeping Sakura a dirty look.

"Girls, it's unhealthy to get angry at someone who is so low. Maybe she's just tired." Ino formed her perfect lips in a deathly sweet smile.

"Ino, you're so kind. I don't know why you don't think badly of her." Ten-Ten smiled back. There was respect and admiration for the blonde teenager.

"We were former classmates before and I seriously don't like to speak badly of others." Ino blinked an eye innocently.

"Really Ino, you ought to make friends with those guys in our class. I shall introduce you guys next time," Temari said and her face lit up.

"Thanks so much!" Ino laughed. _I'm so kind. _

-

"Please choose a club you wish to join by the end of the week." Miss Tayuya looked at everybody then her eyes turned to Sakura who was sleeping. Her voice pierced the room, "Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura quickly jostled up and blinked furiously, rubbing her half-closed eyes. "What did I just say?" Miss Tayuya asked, looking directly at Sakura.

"E-erm…" Sakura swept her eyes anxiously around her and caught Naruto waving a green piece of paper around. She stuttered hesitantly, "E-erm… this… fill in the club you want to join… in this paper…"

"… Please do not rest your head on the table the next time," Miss Tayuya said warningly, looking crossed. The bell then rang which saved Sakura from another of the teacher's death glares. She collected some books and walked off.

"Sakura-chan… what must you say to me?" Naruto sat on her table.

"…Thanks …" Sakura said reluctantly and hurriedly packed her bag.

"Sakura-chan said thanks to me!" Naruto shouted happily, as if he deserved a trophy.

"Idiot," Sasuke said.

"You're just jealous," Naruto joked and placed a hand behind his head in teasing.

"Of such trivial stuff?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Sakura exited the classroom and Ino followed promptly behind her. Ino repeatedly looked over her shoulder, flashing winks at Sasuke.

"That girl…" Naruto mumbled, looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke replied, not bothering to discuss her further.

"Sakura is in danger." Naruto was serious once more.

-

"Sakura! Stop!" Ino shouted at the figure who was walking at a fast pace in front of her.

"What Ino?" Sakura turned behind.

"Did you see that, Sasuke just winked at me!" Ino squealed. Sakura nodded bleakly. "Why are you not the slightest bit happy for me?"

Sakura immediately brightened up and said in her cute voice, "That's wonderful, Ino-chan. There might be a possibility that he likes you! Wow!"

Ino's eyes sparkled dreamily. "I know. I'm the princess in this school. Guys _have_ to like me. But there's one thing I need you to do as my personal maid." Ino took out the green paper from her bag and smiled widely at her, the perplexed Sakura.

-

"Sakura-san, tell me again why we are doing this," Kiba said tentatively, he looked liked he was about to cry.

"It's already outrageous asking us to spy on them and yet we still have to wear this ridiculous outfit?" Shino scratched the black suit which was annoying him like crazy.

Sakura did not look amused and said plainly, "It's Ino's orders. She wanted to know what club Sasuke will be joining. I know, the outfit sucks." Sakura looked down. They were wearing a delivery restaurant's clothes and in the center, there was a rabbit face. Did I mention that the restaurant delivers baby food?

"I wonder where Ino-chan gets these outfits." Shino shook his head in dislike.

"She stills eats baby food!" Sakura burst into hilarious laughter. Realizing that the two others were looking at her rather oddly, she spoke seriously, "But still, we have to get the job done."

"But we won't know for sure that Sasuke will choose what club he would join today," Kiba said.

"That's why this operation will run for days." Sakura sighed.

"Why is Ino so interested in Sasuke?" Shino asked.

"She said he winks at her. He must have trouble with his eyes." Sakura nodded with belief in her words and smirked.

"Ino-chan…" Kiba said softly.

Sakura examined their surroundings. "Since now we are at Uchiha Mansion once more, let's get our act together…" Sakura pulled the skirt and scowled, "Why is this skirt so mini and why did I let Ino make me wear it? I HATE SKIRTS!"

A/N: Click the button and review.


	5. Moonlight Shadow

Girl Next Door

Thanks to all the reviewers!

Chapter 5: Moonlight Shadow

"… It's been an hour since we stood here, spying," Kiba grumbled and shot Sakura a look which she was oblivious to as her eyes were darting attentively in front of her. They had been hiding in the bushes and not a sign of had Sasuke flashed by.

A few minutes of utter silence passed over the three who were waiting cautiously for any sign, but broke suddenly when a voice beside the still Sakura sounded. "Now, I'm seriously thinking whether he is coming home or not," Shino muttered and looked at all the bugs chewing on the leaves.

"…Grr… what is he doing? Why is he not back yet? Why don't you guys ask him and get this over and done with instead of us spying and stalking him," Sakura complained and fiddled with the hem of her skirt, looking at them with expectation.

The two gave her a condemning stare. "Ino entrusted you with this job, you know, not us," Kiba growled and Shino nodded in absolute agreement.

A look of annoyance crossed the pink-haired girl's face, but disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Yeah but good friends help out each other right?" Sakura winked.

Shino shook his head, eyes closed in finality for what he was about to say. "I'm not going to ask Sasuke, it's so not a _cool_ thing to do. Let's just spy on him, it's a _cool_ thing."

"Since when did you know about _cool, _you blockhead!" Sakura said mockingly under her breath and hit his head with the flat of her palm.

"Then you ask him, Sakura," Kiba said sharply; it was more of a command than a request.

Sakura jumped up with an expression of appall, noisily rustling the leaves of the bushes that were concealing all three of them. "Me? Are you serious? He'll think I have a crush on him and then he will start spreading rumors about me and him. You know how guys are, shameless." She quickly returned to the task on hand, eager to dismiss the topic.

"That's not true. And why do you care so much unless you really like him," Shino smirked and observed her face closely which was half obscured by shadows.

Sakura did not have time to retaliate at once as they instinctively turned their heads to the sound they were hearing. There were footsteps nearing the gate. "Continue saying that and you will get a taste of my fist!" Sakura hissed quietly once she got the chance and scowled at Shino.

The footsteps died down and stopped completely. The trio held their breaths in waiting and made sure they were completely hidden. A woman's voice could be heard.

"Hmm… I thought I heard something…" The maid looked around her after disposing the rubbish. Sakura quickly ceased rustling the leaves and pressed her lips together. The maid then laughed to herself, "I must be mad, thinking of _these _things." She shook her head in amusement and abruptly went back in to attend to the gardens.

"Sakura, it's all your fault. Why did you have to talk so loudly?" Kiba accused her. She turned her head away from him and focused directly ahead of her. "What? It's all your fault and I can't stand this. Maybe he's already back but we missed him," Sakura argued and sighed, blowing her pink fringe out of her face.

The two males considered this for a moment. "Yeah, maybe you're right," Shino nodded. Instantly, he regretted agreeing with her and shut his mouth tightly incase other words that he would regret later would slip out again.

She noted Shino's sudden look of anxiousness and mentally grinned with accomplishment. "And who's the luckiest person to go in and check…" Sakura asked sweetly and smiled widely.

Shino and Kiba, without another thought, pointed their fingers at Sakura with grins on their faces.

-

_Me, me and me again. The two good for nothings just wait for me in the bushes while I spy on him, that's not fair! I don't know how to spy too. _

Sakura crawled cautiously through the double doors of the gigantic mansion and observed the vast space surrounding her. She quickly stood up, dusting and straightening her clothes as she hid behind a big porcelain vase when she thought someone was coming. Realizing that it was a trick of the light, she made for the staircase constructed from white marble.

In one nearby room she caught a glimpse of the maid cleaning, Sakura was frightened and flattened herself against the wall. Her heart stopped for a second, but quickly glanced back at the room and jumped down the stairs when she saw the maid exiting the room.

"I thought I saw something white… no no…" The maid laughed softly to herself again and entered another room, the door clicking shut behind her.

Sakura jumped with the gracefulness of a cat and landed perfectly on her legs. It was relatively frightening jumping from a flight of stairs so recklessly. _The maid must be around the second floor, I guess I'll just loiter around here for the time being._

Sakura got up and glanced around the area behind the stairs. A giant white, gold-trimmed door loomed in front of her. She pushed the white door lightly and walked inside. The room carried the smell of damp wood and she wrinkled her nose. It seemed that this room had not been used for a while. She touched the wall and peered out of the window.

It was late afternoon and how time flew since her and the other two (who were supposed to help) were hiding in the bushes. _Maybe Sasuke's not back after all._ Flop. Something from a towering shelf dropped down to the timber floor. Sakura noticed it was a photo, a rather old one. She bent down and picked it up. She gasped.

It was Sasuke when he was young. He was with a girl, who looked rather weak. She held the photo in the light to obtain a better look at it and tapped her lips in thought with her forefinger. That girl reminded her of someone.

Sakura's head jolted up suddenly as the sound of a turning doorknob registered in her mind. She clumsily put back the photo with trembling hands and crept underneath the bed which was close to the shelf.

Sakura heard the door swing open, but did not hear any footsteps on the timber flooring. "I guess this room doesn't need any cleaning," The maid say to herself with a smile and closed the door.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief and climbed out from under the bed with relish. She looked at the window, it was not locked. _Maybe I could climb up to Sasuke's room?_

She adjusted her body on the window ledge and slowly made her way up, ensuring that she would not slip. If only she had a rope, she wouldn't have risked dying. Her heart was racing, pounding blood rushed to her head. She was losing her grip and her hands were slippery with sweat; she knew she would drop down any minute now. To her doom if she didn't act soon.

Knowing that there was an open window nearby, she prepared herself and leapt in there with all her might. She hit her head and her hands on the floor.

Ignoring the stinging pain and feeling a bit giddy, she stood up and tried to figure out where she was. The room was long and it was dark. Placing a hand on her forehead from dizziness, she crept towards the door and tried to open it. But before she could turn the knob at the slightest, she felt a presence.

"What are you doing here?" Someone patted her on the shoulder, sending chills down her spine.

A/n: Sorry about the cliff and the shortness. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review.


	6. Chasing the Wind

Girl Next Door

Thanks to all the reviewers.

Chapter 6: Chasing the Wind

The voice spooked her out as she froze completely. Admitting to her defeat, she turned behind slowly, willing to accept any form of punishment. "Look… I'm…" She paused. Sasuke was giving her a weird expression. Normally, he should be mad. "What?" She looked at him.

"…" He couldn't believe it was actually her. His eyes moved from her childish shirt to her skirt. Skirt? She was in a mini skirt and it showed her thighs. He must be dreaming. He reached out his hand and tried to touch the person in front of him when suddenly Sakura screamed, "Hey! Wake up!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and crossed his hands, "Yamanaka Sakura, what the hell are you doing here? Do you know that you are trespassing on private property?" The unusual expression he only had a moment ago was now replaced with his usual stern and placid look.

Sakura heaved a sigh; she knew that this would happen so she had prepared a long speech just in case, "… Erm… you see…" She waved the green paper, "It flew in here so I came here to get it back… haha." The arm holding the green paper went limp by her side as her eyes focused on a certain spot on the floor.

He looked from the green paper to Sakura and muttered, "… The club application form huh?"

Sakura laughed weakly, "Yeah yeah…"

"Well then… you still shouldn't be here…" He flared up. His tone still sounded unforgiving.

Sakura reluctantly lifted her eyes from the floor to Sasuke, she felt intimidated, "Is this your room? I'm sorry to barge in…"

He dismissed her apologies as he spoke; his voice was cold and harsh, "Just get out of here. Now." _Wow… he's mad… at me!_

Sakura, who felt a sudden wave of inferiority, took a step back and bowed down, "I'm sorry." She ran out of the room and went past the maid who looked confused as to why there was a girl in the house and she had only noticed it now.

Sakura, with her heart and mind racing rapidly, jumped into the bushes and panted. Kiba and Shino were reading their mangas, looking quite enjoyed. They looked up at her, smiling. "So how did it go?" Kiba asked casually and flipped a page of his manga.

She looked ready to explode as she tried to steady her breathing. Sakura screamed, "I risked my life in there and here you guys are making yourself comfortable… in these packed bushes."

"What happened? Monsters… demons…?" Shino glanced at her lazily.

She looked at them stupidly, asking herself why she even bothered telling them what happened. She only want to do one thing, get out of this place. Now. This Sasuke looked far too averaging.

-

"Sakura, I hope you still remember what I asked you to do or else your butt will be sitting outside the gates right now!" Ino scolded Sakura, her hands on her hips. Sakura nodded slowly, ignorant to Ino's whining. _Sasuke this, Sasuke that. He doesn't even like you, why are you throwing yourself at him like you're so desperate? He's _not_ a good guy, I could swear. _

-

Sakura had hid in the bushes since 6 am in the morning. She was not a morning person but she was determined to get the job done. Seeing that the streets were still dark, she decided to take a little nap.

The engine from the limo startled her. She woke up and found her hair was in a mess, but that was the least of her worries now. She squinted her eyes and saw someone in the car. _Sasuke!_ She got up on her bike and chased after the limo.

No matter how fast she cycled, the limo seemed to be getting further and further away. Gasping for breath, she cycled harder despite her aching legs. The limo turned a sharp turn and when Sakura swerved her bike, the moving house company was blocking her way with tons of furniture. She waited impatiently for about ten minutes before she realized there was another way.

The new route lead her to a big sophisticated building which looked like only the rich were permitted to enter. She spotted a black limo parked nearby. Luck was still on her side. She parked her bike and collected some boxes.

When she passed the entrance, the security guard stopped her. "What business do you have in here?" He asked sternly.

Sakura pointed to her delivery service t-shirt which was a spare one and the boxes she were carrying. The guard gave her green lights. She smiled with relief and walked in. The building was quiet and the intensity of the atmosphere bound with it. She dumped the boxes at the dustbin and explored around. Operation continued.

It was a studio. A studio for gorgeous hunks and babes. _What on earth was Sasuke doing here? _She looked at the room with signs hung all over. The model's own personal room. Sakura didn't bother to peek in, she just continued walking.

She arrived at the studio where cameras were stationed around and bright lights were switched on. A guy was fanning himself and looking around until he spotted Sakura.

"You!" They both said at the same time.

_Naruto in the studio? Shooting for a magazine, commercial, advertisement? _"Sakura-chan, what on earth are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, this is strictly a guys' studio. Naked guys may stroll by; I didn't know you were so perverted," Naruto cracked up.

Sakura shook her head and said, "I just transformed into a guy today, wearing this outrageous bunny outfit."

Naruto laughed, "I love your thighs." A perverted look came across his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "So… erm… where's Sasuke?"

Naruto looked hurt and shrunk back, "Sasuke? I thought you came to support me. I don't know where he is."

"What's this? A competition for the world's most useless guys? … He ordered some pizzas from me…" Sakura smiled shyly.

Naruto placed his hands on Sakura's shoulder, "Nope, the world's cutest teenagers."

Sakura tried to get his hands off but he continued saying, "Sasuke will be here soon."

Sakura tried not to look into his mesmerizing eyes; she looked to the other side and saw Sasuke walking away. "Sasuke!" She called out and Naruto released her softly. She looked back at Naruto and said, "Erm… time for delivery service." She ran after Sasuke.

Naruto stared hard at her and thought with disbelief, "Delivery when you don't have anything to deliver? What on earth are you delivering?"

A/n: Review.


	7. When Two Worlds Collide

Girl Next Door

I felt liked I have not updated this for ages. Thanks to all the reviewers.

Chapter 7: When Two Worlds Collide

"Sasuke!" She called to him, wanting to catch his attention immediately as she approached him. She didn't know what he was modeling for but the eyeful she was receiving, which was his toned back seemed rather hot.

He inclined his head towards her with an annoyed look on his face, "What… you again…"

Sakura laughed weakly and indicated the centre of her shirt, "Delivery calls… haha…" She then looked down when their eyes met, embarrassed.

Sasuke merely stood there with an expression of indifference. "Don't fool me with your childish tricks. What the heck were you thinking when you decided to wear that skirt?" He eyed her up and down with an eyebrow raised in partial amusement.

Sakura trembled and covered up, "Y-you don't have to look, you know. I just need to deliver something to you…"

Sasuke walked quickly to the dressing room, trying to shake off Sakura who was irritating him. "I didn't order any baby food."

"No, you don't understand. It's not baby food… it's…" She followed him into the room and closed the door.

Sasuke turned back and looked at her from a different angle. He folded his arms and smirked, "Then what is it?"

Sakura was taken aback but took a step forward and stuttered, "E-erm… erm… I just want to… erm…"

"I haven't got all day…" He glanced at his watch and shouted, "Damn it! I'm late. You're a jinx, Sakura!" He turned the knob but the door wouldn't budge. He kicked the door angrily. "Sakura! What did you do to the door?"

"I-I… just locked it…" Sakura was terrified. Wrong, she was never scared.

"Locked it? Damn it, I have no keys. You're a jinx, do you know that?" He scowled at her.

"W-what… what! Don't push the blame to others. You're a jinx and you know it," Sakura confronted him.

"Oh please, who's the one who followed me around from yesterday to today? I know I'm hot but you don't have to follow me around. Such a jinx," He said indignantly and folded his arms in utter annoyance.

"I've never met such a low down person like you. I follow you because I need to ask you a question…"

"And what question is that? You are even so scared to ask…"

"I just don't know how to ask…"

"Excuses… excuses… JINX!"

"I don't know what's happening outside but _you_ are the jinx. And why did you copy me by saying jinx?"

"Who wants to copy you? You are the one who copies me."

"I said jinx first, you idiot."

"Do you want to fight it out, bitch?"

"I'm just scared that you might cry to me, jerk!"

The knob turned and Naruto appeared in the hallway. "Hmm… what's happening here? I could hear you guys shouting when I was in the toilet…" He looked at Sakura then to Sasuke and a mischievous smile appeared on his face, "Ahh… I see… don't worry… I'll pretend I didn't see anything…"

"See what, baka?" Sakura shouted at him.

"Cool down, Sakura-chan. I know Sasuke let you down but you don't have to be mad at me…" Naruto gave her his puppy eyes.

"Arghhhh! I've met two jinxes!" Sakura screamed and got out of the room. She ran all the way to the exit.

"What happened to her? What did you do to her?" Naruto asked.

"More like what did she do to me," Sasuke rolled his eyes and shuffled his hair.

Naruto looked surprised, "She… raped you?"

"No, baka! Quick, the photo shoot has already begun…" Sasuke dragged the dumbfounded Naruto.

"… What a perfect match…" Naruto thought dreamily.

-

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ino shouted.

"I asked him and he just wouldn't say." Sakura was a great liar who did not even blink once.

Ino pinned her down, "Did you _really_ ask him?"

Sakura gulped, "Of course."

Ino screamed across the room in frustration, "Then what club should I join? Tomorrow is the deadline!"

"I'm joining the swimming club," Sakura said coolly.

Ino looked at her like she was from another planet, "Swimming? Oh my god, it makes your skin black and utterly unattractive. Not that you have anything against it. I doubt Sasuke joined the swimming club, he's definitely in one of the sports clubs."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Swimming _is_ a sport. I love swimming, I mean who can resist the deep water that rises up to your skin?"

"It'll spoil my complexion and Sasuke likes fair ladies like me," Ino smiled broadly and admired herself in a pocket mirror she was holding.

"Okay… whatever. So what are you joining then? Library?" Sakura grinned.

Ino raised her eyebrow, "That is like _so_ geeky. I'll join swimming."

"You said swimming was bad." Sakura was shocked.

"Ever heard of sun block?" Ino looked at her, "It'll be great to show off my body to those who admire it."

"Right…"

-

There's swimming today, Sakura couldn't wait for it. She was really excited about who would be there.

"Excuse me… excuse me… no… that's my lotion!" Ino's voice was the loudest in the girls' dressing room. She had on a bikini which revealed her voluptuous body. _Didn't someone mention it's swimming not volleyball? _Sakura looked at her swimsuit, it was old and in a faded grey color, but she couldn't care less or more.

She went out and observed the school's pool, watching the chlorine-filled water rippling in the light breeze. She shielded her eyes when she looked up and the sun's rays shone on her. She was scared to turn black but concluded that it was better to leave it to her own skin to decide. She paced forward and caught sight of a black towel.

"That's mine…" Someone said, patting her on the shoulder. She nodded and took the towel, turning to the owner of the voice with a smile.

Realizing who the unlucky person was behind her, her smile transformed into a million dollar glare. "Hi Sakura-chan, didn't know you joined the swimming club too!" Naruto who was a short distance from them shouted and came over to them. The energetic blonde nudged Sasuke and whispered, "Remember…"

Sasuke shook him off and went off, leaving behind a smiling Naruto and a puzzled Sakura.

A/n: Please review! (:


	8. One flesh

Girl Next Door

Thanks to all the reviewers.

Chapter 8: One Flesh

_Now, I regret joining the swimming club. _Sakura sighed in frustration; _the lament just had to kick in now._ She glanced at Sasuke then Naruto with an expression of perplexity and mentally punched herself in self-reprimanding. _Now I know why I have been receiving bad luck. _Sakura stomped her feet on the rough concrete in unconcealed impatience while waiting for the coach to arrive. She took one glimpse at Ino who was giggling away with Temari and Ten-Ten and immediately averted her gaze to the ground. _Were they that fun to be with? _

"Sorry, I'm late," A voice chirped, the coach had finally arrived. She was in her young twenties and had dark wavy hair and her pale face held very distinguishable crimson eyes. A pair of expensive sunglasses was perched on the top of her head emanating a momentary air of sophistication. "I'm Kurenai, call me coach Kurenai." She took a swift look at the class, retrieved a clipboard by the poolside and smiled warmly.

She checked the attendance quickly and while studying the cloudless sky, said, "Looks like we have nice weather today. Go practice your strokes and those who cannot swim, come here." There was a few seconds of shuffling as some students headed over to the coach.

Sakura looked over at Ino; she knew Ino had a phobia for water since she was young which was the reason why Ino simply stood there, happily flirting with the seniors. Sakura shook her head, what could be more important in life?

Cherry locks of hair obscured Sakura's line of vision as a breeze passed. She walked towards the pool and without a thought, confidently jumped in. The impact of the water made her wide awake. She shivered and looked around while hugging herself. It seemed liked she was the only junior who had entered the pool. _Sasuke and Naruto do not know how to swim too! _This struck her as odd, but it didn't seem that way as Sakura surveyed the perimeters of the pool. She supposed there was no way the sunglasses freaks, aka Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji could have entered the pool what with all the seniors crowded around them, shamelessly asking for their autographs.

Sakura turned her head and muttered, "Morons." She couldn't believe the social status Sasuke and co. possessed in the school; it was just so superficial and degrading. But what did it matter to her? She shook the pointless thoughts out of her mind as her body adjusted to the temperature of the water. Suddenly, someone shoved a pen on the top of her head which made her look up distractedly into a pair of bright sapphire orbs. It was baka Naruto, grinning, "You want one?"

"No," Sakura said firmly and pulled him into the pool with a light tug. The last thing she wanted was an autograph from Naruto. The pen dropped to the ground and rolled for a few seconds in a side ways direction as Naruto plunged into the pool with a loud splash. He was submerged in the water for barely a second when he resurfaced, spluttering, "I… can't… SWIM!"

"You can't swim?" Sakura gasped in a wave of panic that held her tightly. She immediately went underwater once Naruto's head disappeared from sight. Within the water she couldn't see Naruto grappling for life anywhere and without warning, the blonde had climbed on top of Sakura and pushed her down into the water when he swam up to the surface.

When Sakura felt Naruto's weight lift from her body she wanted nothing but revenge for this stupid emergency but damn it, her legs had gotten cramp at exactly the wrong moment and as a result she sank deeper into the pool. She shut her eyes and struggled to breathe. Someone dived in and held her by the waist and she felt herself being pulled out.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes to the blue sky and panted heavily, savoring each breath. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, with a face that concealed his concern for the girl.

_Oh my god._ Sakura refused to believe that she had just been saved by the Uchiha. She closed her eyes and hoped she was only hallucinating.

"Nice one, Sasuke," Naruto said teasingly and nudged Sasuke.

When she felt that nothing around her was fading away into the back of her mind, Sakura opened her eyes and turned her attention to Naruto, "You! You tricked me!"

"What?" Naruto asked with a face of masked innocence and pointed to Sasuke, "He asked me to trick you."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in obvious incredulity, "Really?"

"No," Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Don't drag me into this conversation."

Sakura glanced fiercely at Naruto and not realizing what she was doing, pushed him into the water. While pushing him into the water, Naruto had grabbed hold of Sakura's old and flimsy swimsuit. There was then the unmistakable sound of something tearing as two bodies fell into the pool.

Sakura scowled at Naruto as she wiped the water from her eyes. "Oops," The blonde said sheepishly as he showed her the torn piece fabric with a stupid smile. It was from the stomach area. Sakura blushed furiously and attempted to tackle him but the water was preventing her from doing so. They both slid out of the pool without a word.

Once on dry ground, Naruto apologized easily, as if nothing humiliating had occurred at all, "Don't worry about that, Sakura-chan." He winked at Sasuke who was looking at the two dumbbells. Sasuke got his black towel and handed it to Naruto unwillingly.

"Here, Sasuke thinks that you should cover up," Naruto smiled and gestured to the towel in Sasuke's hand.

"What, me? Sorry, I have nothing to do with this," Sasuke said coldly.

"Oh yes, you have everything to do with this," Naruto pushed Sakura to Sasuke.

"Oi!" Sakura landed on Sasuke's chest, her back facing Naruto.

"Remember, yesterday…" Naruto jumped up and down, doing all kinds of jerky movements. Sasuke glared menacingly at him.

Sasuke held her closer and nodded motionlessly. "Hey…" Sakura breathed against his skin.

"I'm going to get you a new suit," He said.

Naruto sighed at the sight of the two lovebirds. Two teenagers, one with chestnut brown hair and the other with striking red hair arrived at the scene. Neji smiled mischievously and asked, "How did you manage to have Sasuke agree to that bet yesterday?"

"I forgot…" Naruto said dumbly. "Baka," Gaara gave him a light punch.

-

"I don't understand. If you are from the Yamanaka family, why don't you own a proper swimsuit?" Sasuke pointed to her faded swimsuit.

"It's not necessary," Sakura mumbled and hugged the towel closer. _Sasuke must be mad. He didn't allow me to change. He's bringing me to the department store in broad daylight. _

"You are not a Yamanaka, are you?" He asked, there was no accusation in his voice. But it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Half-half," Sakura replied. She couldn't help that she had to be vague about personal matters.

He nodded and looked out of the window. The trees and buildings swept past in a blurry flash. _There's this heavy atmosphere between us. I feel nervous, _he thought.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in the seat as the limo finally came to a stop; it was parked outside a prestigious store for ladies.

"Do you mind if you go alone?" The handsome raven-haired boy asked.

_He's scared people will think he's a sissy! Haha._ Sakura laughed inwardly and nodded slightly. She stepped out of the limo clumsily and dashed into the store. Her swimsuit embarrassingly sucked.

"May I help you?" A salesgirl smiled sweetly and set aside a few coat hangers on the counter.

"I'm… looking for a swimsuit…" Sakura trembled and clutched the black towel tightly.

"Okay," She showed her the area where there were racks upon racks of swimsuits. Sakura didn't know where to start, there were just too many to select from. She glanced at a price tag for a relatively simple swimsuit and found no words escaping her lips. She could have fainted, it would cost her five months of allowance just to purchase it. She blushed slightly at the salesgirl.

"Would you like to try?" She asked kindly and offered her one black swimsuit.

Sakura couldn't refuse her offer and took it. She went inside the dressing room and slipped out of her torn swimsuit. Sakura carefully put on the brand new black swimsuit and studied herself in the mirror. The swimsuit seemed liked it had been made specially for her. She came out, holding the swimsuit with an approving nod.

"Is it…" The saleswoman began but was interrupted by Sasuke who had on his sunglasses again. "We'll take that."

The salesgirl turned slightly to Sasuke and gasped, "Are you… Uchiha Sasuke… that model?"

_Is he really that famous?_ Sakura thought as she bit her bottom lip.Sasuke nodded slightly at the salesgirl's question and handed her his credit card. She swooned and said, "I'll throw in towels, goggles, bags…"

In the end, they came out with three big bags overflowing with clothes and accessories when Sakura had only needed the swimsuit. All the passers-by kept staring at Sasuke and dashed towards him; eager for autographs. Sasuke opened the limousine door and hurriedly but gently pushed Sakura inside and got in. He slammed the door just as the astonished people were within reach of him.

"I think you went in the shop on purpose just to get attention from those fan girls," Sakura shook her head as she leant back on the seat.

"Well, if I didn't go in, would you have had enough money to buy the swimsuit?" He asked, looking at her with a stern expression.

Sakura looked away and mumbled, "… E-erm… thanks…"

The limo stopped outside Yamanaka mansion and Sakura got out of the limo. She carried the bags and said softly, "Bye… thanks… again…"

Sasuke nodded a bit and the limo drove away from the mansion. _What's the meaning of this, you idiot! I put down my dignity for the sake of the swimsuit. Who's the real jinx? Naruto! _

A/n: Please review.


	9. Love is a dumb thing after all

Girl Next Door

Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter. It's been a month since I updated this fic. I will try to update as frequently as possible. Cheers.

Chapter 9: Love is a dumb thing after all

The small bed was brought down by the weight of Sakura as she sat within the confines of her room, admiring the black branded swimsuit. And then her mind wandered to the person who had bought it for her. Should she pay him back or treat it as a gift from him? Maybe she should scratch that idea because he didn't appear really sincere about the whole purchase and it was Naruto who made him buy her the swimsuit.

"Sakura," a female voice sounded outside the door. The pink-haired girl did not bother to acknowledge the voice as she knew Ino would invite herself in regardless. Ino twisted the broken door knob of Sakura's little hut and her blue eyes immediately landed on the shimmering swimsuit laid out beside Sakura's cross-legged form on the bed.

"Is that… the latest swimsuit style? Where did you get it from?" Ino enquired and Sakura could have sworn there was a mild tone of envy.

Sakura blinked several times, looking from the swimsuit to her mistress. She was lost for words. What should she say? Mentioning the Uchiha's name would result in a pointless argument. "I-I… erm…" She could always change the subject but a mistress can get anything out from her maid, eventually anyway.

"You don't look like you can afford that suit… was it from… somebody who admires you?" Ino lit up and smiled in a teasing way.

Somebody who admires her? Ino must be mad. _I have never had anyone liking me before and we are talking about Uchiha Sasuke, not just any Tom, Dick or Harry. _Sakura blushed lightly and shifted her position. She hid the swimsuit behind her in the most unobvious way, hoping that this action would dispose of the topic.

Sakura could tell Ino was becoming impatient and irritated now. But this was seriously none of her business. "Ah ha… hmm… is it from someone I know… is it…" Ino thought for a moment and looked at Sakura for any more tell-tale hints. She knew it was not from a secret admirer because nobody could possibly like her. "Spill it… tell me…" Ino looked at her with her fierce glance.

Sakura sighed resignedly and said, "No… no… it's not a gift…it's from…" She paused and looked at the swimsuit, replying softly, "Uchiha Sasuke…"

A look of rage, jealousy and shock overcame Ino's face. "Sasuke? In what way is he affiliated with you? Did you drool all over him and beg him to buy this branded swimsuit that is only out in limited stores? Did you resort to desperate ways to get him to like you? Hey, you are supposed to be helping me. Helping me to find out more about him and analyze his every movement. You are my maid and to put if off badly, you are my **slave**," Ino snapped. She was breathing heavily and glaring at the unfazed girl opposite her.

Sakura stood up and wanted to slap Ino but as she thought it over, she realized, yes, she was her slave. She looked down and sat down promptly.

Ino smirked. "Good, don't try to defy me. I don't want to see you with Sasuke ever again or else you will be out of my house. Daddy won't come to your rescue this time," Ino yelled in finality and shot her a death glare before slamming the door of the almost collapsing hut. The blonde cursed under her breath as she made her way back to the mansion.

Sakura stared at the swimsuit in her hands. How much trouble could this garment cause? _Should I return it to him? But still, it was none of Ino's business. Why did she have to make me feel so small? Who cares about living in this cold blooded house? I wanted to leave a long time but I just didn't have the courage._

-

"SAKURA-CHAN! Wake up!" Naruto yelled and sat next to her. Always the noisy and super active Naruto.

Sakura opened one eye slowly and sighed as she met face-to-face with the hyper blonde, "What's up…" She mumbled lazily.

"Man, you look so horrible. Where did Sasuke and you go yesterday?" Naruto asked excitedly while looking behind him at the sleeping Sasuke.

"Why don't you ask him yourself and don't disturb me…" Sakura tried to rest her head but was stopped by Naruto.

"He won't tell me absolutely. So where did you guys go? Did any spark happen?" Naruto smiled.

"Spark? No, we didn't see fireworks… hmm… are there fireworks now?" Sakura shook her head.

Naruto looked at her like she was from another planet and couldn't believe his ears then he said softly, "You're so dense." Sakura gave him her death glare before he jokingly asked, "Haha… no… I mean… anything intimate happen? Like kissing?"

Sakura opened her mouth which seemed to describe the horror of such a thing happening and exclaimed, "Have you been watching too much television? And get your points right, why should we kiss when we are not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Naruto laughed and slapped his forehead, "Sakura, Sakura… don't tell me you don't kiss your mother because you are not having a relationship with her?"

"I don't have a mother," Sakura said silently and stared at her desk. Awkward moment.

"Oh… no… I mean did anything happen when you guys went shopping for a swimsuit?" Naruto said quickly.

"Hmm… let me think…" Sakura tried hard to re-run the events of yesterday in her mind as she played with her pen.

"Yeah? Yeah?" Naruto continued asking, becoming rather excited now.

"No," Sakura said simply and smiled.

"No? Really? But he promised… I mean he promised to buy you a swimsuit…" Naruto laughed and was glad he stopped himself from letting any information slip.

"Yeah, he did. That's all. Now don't disturb me anymore." Sakura waved him off and went back to sleeping on the table.

The blonde smiled and turned around to look at the snoring Sasuke. _You bastard… did you forget about that bet? _

_-_

"So what do you guys think?" Sakura asked. They were in their secret hideout where they spent time together and did their homework. A place where Ino wouldn't be breathing down Sakura's neck and a place where Ino didn't exist. The underground tunnel.

"According to my years of researching relationships, Naruto is pairing you with Sasuke," Kiba informed Sakura like a love expert.

"Oh and why does he want to? I mean, Sasuke and I are miles away and he's rich and I'm poor," Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"But are you forgetting that time when you were just like Naruto, playing matchmaker? You tried to pair me up with Ino and it didn't work out…" Shino sighed.

"Maybe he's just bored and decided to play this silly pairing game," Kiba laughed.

"Very funny. But I know I won't fall for Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura said proudly. No way was she going to fall for someone like him.

"Why? I would if I were you. He's tall, handsome, rich, cute…" Shino ticked off the qualities with his fingers when he was interrupted by Sakura who stood her ground. "I don't even know whether he likes me or not…"

"If he really likes you…" Kiba asked.

"Then save it, I'm not going to like him." Sakura smiled.

"Why?" Shino asked, "You can't predict these things, they just happen."

Sakura sighed, "No reason at all. Let's just forget about all this and explain this math question to me, I was sleeping in class." _Love. Such a dumb thing. Especially if it involves kissing. Sigh. _

A/n: Hope you enjoyed it and review.


	10. Never been asked

Girl Next Door

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 10: Never Been Asked

"Swim ten laps," Miss Kurenai ordered. Ino who was applying sun block on her legs, groaned when she heard the young teacher uttering the words she had been dreading since the beginning of the lesson. She didn't want to enter the water that everyone had been swimming in, how unhygienic. And the cold water made her shiver, she might fall sick. Hmm… what trick could she pull this time?

Sakura completed some stretches before jumping into the refreshing water. Nothing better on a hot day. She dived deep into the pool and began doing her laps. She found it strange that the water suddenly became darker than usual, it seemed liked there was a dark cloud above her.

She held a hand to her forehead and gazed through the water, catching sight of Naruto making a grinning face right above her submerged figure. She couldn't stop herself from laughing and found herself gasping for air. She struggled towards the surface, as she made a face at the troublemaker.

She panted furiously, hitting her chest to allow some circulation back into her lungs, "… Why do you have to do that… every lesson…?"

Naruto winked at Sasuke who was approaching them and then glanced back at her, "Hmm… the swimsuit Sasuke bought for you seems to fit you perfectly…"

She looked down at her new, wet swimsuit. That's right, she was wearing the swimsuit. No wonder everyone was giving her the strange stares. Sasuke reluctantly trotted over and glanced at Naruto in an almost threatening way, but then again he always held that sort of expression.

"Hey look, that prince charming of yours…" Naruto laughed and indicated with his chin. Sakura slowly turned to look behind her and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey… Sasuke, what are you doing here…?" Naruto asked casually as he looked at Sasuke, his sky-blue eyes doing most of the talking as he kept directing his gaze at the black-swim-suit-clad Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged, looking listless as he ran a hand through his raven hair. Seeing nothing of interest occurring, Naruto decided to come into action. The goofy blonde cleared his throat and proclaimed excitedly, "Sakura-chan, Sasuke wants to ask you out on a date!"

Sakura almost choked as she began hitting her chest again, throwing out some of the water in hysteria. She shouted, "WHAT!" Sasuke had yelled almost the same time and Sakura instantly glared daggers at him, if only it were literal because the raven-haired boy remained unaffected.

Naruto sighed, enjoying this little charade he had formulated himself. "Sasuke, you keep asking me to ask Sakura on your behalf." The blonde began acting all innocent and played with his fingers, grinning widely.

"I do?" He questioned dully.

"You do?" Sakura asked, then she realized what she had just said. She looked around, embarrassed, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing radiantly. It felt like the water wasn't even going to cool her cheeks down, so she decided to occupy herself by climbing out of the pool.

"Neji and Gaara are perfect witnesses," He said knowingly and pointed at the two who were surrounded by a group of squealing girls. They saw Naruto's hint and smiled happily, exposing their perfect white teeth as they raised their hands to catch Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke showed them his infamous death glare and this caused Neji and Gaara to immediately dive into the swarm of girls, avoiding their friend's piercing eyes. Too bad for Sasuke.

The pink-haired teenager stood up to Naruto, dripping wet. "As if I would believe you Naruto. You are always doing and saying things that aren't true. You are the real jinx!" Sakura yelled, she was completely fed up and gave Naruto one last death glare before saying, "Excuse me, I'm going back to the pool."

But before she could retreat any further, Sasuke unexpectedly held her back by her wrist. He stared down into her emerald orbs but didn't open his mouth to speak. Sakura rolled her eyes but was very nervous over the fact that Sasuke was looking deep into her, prying open her metal heart with his ice-cold eyes.

"Say it, Sasuke," Naruto said, giving his friend useless encouragement. It looked like he was prepared to throw confetti all over them like they were the newly weds.

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought his daring words over. He couldn't register the fact that he was really doing this. He then opened his eyes unwillingly, avoiding the stare of Sakura and mumbled, "D-do you want… to go out with me tonight?"

Sakura's mouth gaped open but instantly clamped it shut. "YIPEE!" Naruto shouted, bursting balloons, throwing confetti and opening a bottle of champagne. Hmm… where'd he get all those party items from in a split second?

Ino who was busy checking out hot guys, glanced over at the commotion and muttered under her breath, "Sakura with them again… she's going to get it from me…"

Sakura maintaining her surprise, looked at Sasuke and let out a big laugh, "I don't do dates."

Naruto who was mid-way in his solo celebration was caught by surprise and came up to Sakura, waving a hand in front of her face, "What? The ice prince finally asks you out and you rejected it flat down? Are you running a fever?" Naruto felt her forehead but she yanked his unwanted hand immediately.

"Look at her, she's just afraid of doing dates. And that's because she hasn't gone on one before, look at her, never been asked out," Sasuke said indignantly and scowled.

Sakura pushed Naruto away and looked at Sasuke like she wanted to beat the living hell out of him, "What? I've been asked out… a couple of times… I just don't like these kinds of boring stuff…"

"Really? Asked by who? Your preps?" Sasuke smirked.

"What? N-no… well, it's none of your business…" Sakura mumbled and concentrated on a different view other than him and Naruto.

"Yes, it's mine," He said slowly, "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to wait at the beach café till 10pm. Let me show you the thrills of the first date, virgin." Then he walked away, dragging Naruto with him.

Sakura clenched her fist and shouted, "No one calls me a virgin, you bastard!"

Ino lowered her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose and scoffed at the mad woman, "Sakura? Calling Sasuke a bastard who say she's a virgin. Well, I'm a virgin too, why doesn't he say that to me… damn Sakura…"

Miss Kurenai, unnoticed by the blonde, came up from behind, casting a shadow over the magazine Ino was reading, "I see, you are feeling much better…"

"What? No…" She put back her sunglasses and said, "Ouch… my sore eye…"

-

Tick tock, Sakura had just finished bathing. It was 9pm. Time was passing slowly. _Hmm… should I go? And let him laugh at me some more? Too bad, I can't ask Kiba and Shino for advice. They joined the stupid fitness club and now they are camping in a deserted forest and hunting for wild animals. _

Sakura paced up and down her bedroom, contemplating, running possible humiliating events that would most probably happen to her tonight. _Yes, it's true. I never have been asked out before. I want to know the feeling of it… what's this I'm feeling? I mean for a normal girl, she definitely wouldn't turn down a guy like Sasuke right?_

Ino was about to open Sakura's door when she saw the door slowly opening. The blonde immediately hid herself as she saw her maid rushing out, slamming the door behind her. Ino stared hard at her, Sakura was dressed in clothes that you would never see her wear in a million years.

"I bet there's something fishy going on…" She whispered, but dismissed this suspicion and entered her room. Ino examined Sakura's belongings that were strewn all over the floor and grinned, "Goodbye to you… haha…"

A/n: Review!


	11. Beautifully Screwed Up

Girl Next Door

I have so many people asking about what was Sakura's wearing! If you don't like what she's wearing later, you can just imagine her in other clothes. Haha. Be sure to read my new fic, **Pink Avenger**!

Chapter 11: Beautifully Screwed Up 

_I did it. I'm on my way to the beach restaurant. But I'm so… nervous. What if he laughs at me? What if my outfit doesn't match? Argh, I shouldn't have gone in the first place. Haruno Sakura or Yamanaka Sakura, this is going to be your first shot at teenage love. Enjoy it to the fullest! _

Sakura paused and studied the foreign environment, drinking in and memorizing every detail to be seen. Here she was, surrounded by sand, the soothing waves and… the glamorous beach restaurant. She smiled lightly and looked down at her body to reassure herself that what she was wearing was appropriate for these sort of occasions. A white halter top and a short black skirt. _Is this formal enough?_ She had decided to wear black high heels to accentuate the feminine-look she was trying to achieve. Make-up consisted of a little foundation, eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss.

She held her breath and gathered up all her courage as she walked nervously into the restaurant. Everyone stopped eating to look up at the young woman who had just entered. Sakura felt a cold shiver run down her spine and wished everyone would stop staring. She was resolved into dashing out of the restaurant when she felt someone's cold hand wrapping around her waist. Her mind became blank and she turned around to be face to face with a raven-haired boy.

_He looks so stunning! Okay, relax girl…let see what he's wearing… _Sakura's eyes twitched a bit and tried her best to look unobvious as she managed to look down quickly. _… Catch me before I fall, he's wearing black. Of course, black is the new color. But I didn't expect to see him in a tuxedo when he's supposed to be in beachwear? I'm just kidding there but… I hope he's pleased with me…_

"I didn't expect you… to turn up at this time let alone turn up at all. You looked like you were running back there," He deduced as he looked into her sea-green eyes. He raised a hand and ran it gently through Sakura's short pink hair. Sakura's eyes shot wide open, her heart beating faster and faster every passing second. Sasuke felt her tensing under his touch and smirked, "What? Oh, this is normal. I bet you didn't know that, _virgin_."

As soon as the derogatory word escaped his lips, Sakura's heartbeat resumed its original state and she demanded sharply through gritted teeth, "Show me where we are sitting." Sasuke gave her a charming smile as he removed his hand and pointed to the last table where there were scented candles and rose petals scattered over the table cloth. Sakura walked slowly behind Sasuke, careful not to trip especially with the high heels.

She was about to pull out the dining chair but Sasuke, out of pure chivalry was faster and beat her to it. "Virgin," He chuckled. Sakura glared at him and sat down quickly. Now she did not know what to say, it was awkward. She decided to focus her attention on the plants situated beside Sasuke. She noticed that they were awfully big and there were three of them? _Funny, they look like Christmas trees. _

"Sakura, you look gorgeous today," Sasuke said seductively and these words caught her attention instantly. Sakura stopped admiring the plants and stared at Sasuke instead with a confused look. He was somewhat different today and he seemed… closer to her.

"You're supposed to say thank you, virgin," Sasuke said in mock annoyance and leaned in closer to her face. There was unidentified laughter in the background but Sakura ignored this. The pink-haired girl moved forward so that their faces were mere inches apart. She hissed quietly, "Don't call me a virgin, people might think it's my real name!"

"Finally, finally…" Came a muffled voice. Sakura found that the voice sounded oddly familiar and her head shot up at once to find a face to the voice. "Who's there?" She demanded, her words were audible enough for the other occupants in the restaurant to hear. Everyone put down their eating utensils and stared at Sakura. Finding that all eyes were on her, she blushed madly and concentrated her eyes on the table.

"Making a fool out of yourself again? I pity you, virgin," Sasuke laughed and shook his head in amusement. Sakura quickly glanced up at him angrily but didn't retaliate lest she really made a fool out of herself again.

Sasuke ceased his deriding laughter and moved insanely closer to mutter softly, "Sakura, you have something in your hair…" She looked at him unbelievingly and at his innocent-looking eyes, but she could tell with her intuition that he was faking. But rather than causing additional unwanted commotion, she moved forward unwillingly and allowed him to remove the said thing.

"I want to see! I want to see!" Came earnest hisses. Sakura forced herself to fall under the belief that her ears were malfunctioning. _I need to catch up on my sleep. _

"Don't move, baka! You're blocking my view!" _Gaara? Nah, couldn't be._

"Done yet?" Sakura asked hesitantly, eyes fixed on the scented candles. _Why can't Sasuke hurry up and remove the thing? What is it anyway?_ "Soon, just wait a while," came Sasuke's reply as he inclined his head closer to her own.

"I've got my camera out! Move it!" _Are the people here shooting a movie? _Sakura thought as she played with the rose petals on the table.

"Quiet, you two. They will suspect sooner or later!" _A replica of Neji? _

"It's _Naruto_'s fault!" _Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto!_

Without a second thought, Sakura's head shot up in a split second and this in turn came into contact with Sasuke's face. The raven-haired boy winced as he rubbed his sore nose. Sakura did not have a care for Sasuke now as she found three childish boys spying on them. One with a camera, the other with a magnifying glass and the another one with a video camera. They had been hiding behind the three large pot plants that resembled Christmas trees all along. She knew there was something fishy about them.

Sakura stood up from her seat and crossed her arms, eyeing each of the boys with even stares. She could care less about making a fool out of herself now. "I can explain, Sakura," Naruto said quickly and smiled widely, "You look really nice today."

Sakura smiled lightly at the compliment but her expression changed immediately into that of a mad woman. She screamed her head off as all heads turned to their table, "Can someone tell me what's going on here! What are you guys doing!"

Sasuke smiled at the three like they were partners in crime. _Payback time_, he thought. He leaned back comfortably into his chair and surveyed the interesting predicament with open eyes.

All four boys could tell Sakura had blown a fuse. "Actually, it's all Naruto's fault," Neji said convincingly. "Yeah, yeah," Gaara nodded his head furiously and both of them simultaneously pushed Naruto in front.

"What? Me?" Naruto glared at them, mouthing vulgar words at the two traitors as he began begging and pleading with his sapphire eyes. Discovering that he was going to be the only one in trouble regardless of his pleas, he turned in front slowly to face Sakura. He laughed nervously and stuttered, "I'll tell you the truth. Um, remember that time when you came to the studios in search for Sasuke? Well, I thought it would be fun to have a bet with Sasuke," He gulped and knew he was going to regret the final words, "And that bet was… to _kiss_ you."

Sakura was speechless. His words hit her like someone had just poured a bucket of water over her head and they pounded mercilessly through her mind as she stared in disbelief at Sasuke then Neji then Gaara and lastly Naruto. She was fuming, her face becoming hot from anger as she tried very hard to stop herself from slapping all of them in the faces. She had been cheated and she was hurting somewhere.

"It's just a _bet_?" She demanded angrily and tried very hard to stop her emotions from taking charge of her. Everyone was staring but what did it matter, she was a fool even without trying, especially being the subject of a bet and not once suspecting. Tumultuous waves of anger seethed through her as she seized a glass of water from the table and held it precariously above Naruto's blonde head. With one last glare the water came pouring down, splashing at her feet.

The water trickled slowly from his drenched hair as she dropped the glass in satisfaction to the floor. Before the falling glass hit the ground, shattering, Sakura was gone.

-

_I should have known, what kind of guy would possibly want to ask me out? Just for this date, I actually defied Ino indirectly. I guess this is my punishment for being a prude or rather a virgin. I'm still the same as last spring. Hopeless. Where's someone when I need that person most?_

"Sakura," A male voice said softly. The contemplating girl did not look behind and remained seated on the log, throwing rocks into the sea as far and as hard as possible, trying to stop herself from being overcome by shameful emotions.

Naruto pleaded, "I'm sorry. You see, I'm already drenched. Please forgive me?" He sat next to her on the log and stared out into the ocean.

Sakura was still raging with fire but remained silent and removed her shoes. She carefully examined her feet and winced as she felt the bruise that the damn shoes had given her.

Naruto leant back on both hands and said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be so… _into_ this date," He grinned and glanced at her quickly, "You're so _cute_ and such a _virgin_."

Sakura gazed up from her feet and glared at him angrily, wishing stares could kill at that moment. _This guy is impossible. He messes with my heart and now he wants forgiveness so soon. Get real. _Naruto shook his head, "I mean it in a good way. Really Sakura, you look _fabulous_ today. A complete change, I didn't think it was _you_."

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes, not bothering to heed his words. "And even Sasuke _drools_, you should be proud of yourself for making such a big accomplishment," Naruto smiled.

"Hello? Being used as a joke is _not_ a big accomplishment," Sakura said evenly and looked back at the waves, rolling in and out of the shore in a soothing rhythm. She felt it slowly calming the storm of emotions in her mind.

"So you'll forgive me now?" Naruto asked happily, jumping up and down.

There was something about him that couldn't make you stay angry at him for long. She smiled slightly, "I never said that I wouldn't…" Sakura continued staring at the waves.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled then sat next to her quietly and mumbled, "Thanks for that."

Sakura smirked, her anger ebbing away with the waves, "Not so easy though. Drive me home, piggyback me and carry my shoes until we reach the gates!"

Naruto laughed and bundled her up in his arms. "Hey! I'll fall!" Sakura yelled and burst into giggles.

-

Sakura thanked Naruto in a tired voice and he drove away into the distance. With shoes in hand she walked slowly towards her dilapidated hut. To her surprise, she found that the door was locked with numerous locks and all her belongings were packed up neatly outside. The perplexed Sakura detached a note from the door.

Sakura,

I don't know where you went but I know that you must be up to some mischief. Anyway, Yamanaka house does not want an _improper_ girl like you!

Ino.

_I've been screwed on a date and now I'm homeless. Where should I go? _

A/n: What a long chapter! Must review and tell me your views!


	12. Blessing in disguise

Girl Next Door

Thanks everyone! I have reached over 200 reviews now! Pardon me for not updating fast and I will add more fluffs so continue submitting your reviews!

Chapter 12: Blessing in Disguise

Sakura tossed left and right, her arms thrashing about her sides as she tried to find peace in her sleep. But this seemed to be in vain as the stench of the place was preventing her from doing so. Inhaling the air in reluctance, she felt that the area she was sleeping in seemed moist and damp. Was she sleeping on some kind of dog's poo?

She dismissed the thought in disgust and a frown came upon her face as she tried to fall into a dreamless sleep once again. The birds twittered noisily away outside and finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and sat up angrily in time with the incessant ringing of the alarm clock. Sighing jadedly, she opened her eyes slowly, the sudden wave of sunlight blinding her eyes momentarily. The pink-haired girl yawned and her eyes then widened in shock at the big dog sitting comfortably on her lap, licking her face.

"Argh!" Sakura yelled in astonishment, hurriedly brushing the dog off the bed as she stood up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Absorbed in concentration, she carefully stepped across the room, not daring to make a single sound that would stir the resting dogs. She bit down on her lower lip as she reached for her toothbrush lying on the table. When she felt the solid form in her hand, her emerald eyes glinted with relief as she retracted her arm. But her sudden action had cost her, as the alarm clock dropped towards the hard floor, letting out a shrill sound.

All the dogs within the vicinity opened their eyes hurriedly, barking madly as they stared at Sakura angrily. "Argh!" Sakura screamed with fright and without a second thought immediately ran out of the room to hide in the bathroom. Sakura swiftly slammed the door shut, her back resting against it as she breathed heavily; she checked the door twice to ensure that it was locked.

"Sakura?" Someone knocked on the door furiously. The exhausted cherry-haired girl had been in the bathroom for half an hour now. She had showered to get rid of the awful stench from the room she was sleeping in and washed her face repeatedly to be clean of the dog slobber.

"Okay," Sakura muttered, regarding the voice outside the door as she slowly opened it. Her eyes first focused on her male friend but then she caught sight of the dogs strolling by in the background._ This is one weird household._

"Seems liked you woke them all up," Kiba chuckled and gave Sakura an amused expression, "Anyway my sister will be up soon so you'll have to go to school by yourself okay?" He looked at Sakura who was preoccupied with staring at the dogs.

"Okay, thanks so much for letting me stay…in the dogs' room. I won't be bothering you tonight," Sakura smiled weakly and walked away silently to collect her bags.

Kiba shrugged to himself and followed Sakura into the dogs' room. "Then where will you be staying? I can't believe Ino threw you out just because of one stupid date with that idiot, I mean I am so much better than him," The brown-haired boy said haughtily, "Anyway, you can't stay at Shino's, bugs are dangerous."

Sakura pulled out her bags and dumped them beside her. She nodded and scratched her chin in thought, "I'll think of something." She gave Kiba a reassuring smile and grabbed her bags in both hands.

Kiba opened the backdoor and bid his pink-haired friend goodbye with a small smile. He glanced at the bags quickly and said, "You're carrying those bags to school? People may think you're a refugee."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and said smoothly, "Let it be then, I have nothing to prove." She waved goodbye and began the short route to school. There was still a good one hour before school started. What a great way to start a day.

_I still can't believe I went on that date with that prick and stayed at Kiba's house. I don't actually mind after all as I need a job and a place to stay. I may look like a refugee but I'm nothing like them._

"Oh my gosh, look at the little poor girl bringing her _entire_ belongings to school. Poor thing," Ino said loudly in her sugary sweet voice hoping to catch everyone's attention. The blonde glowered at her ex-maid, Sakura who had just entered, hauling her luggage into the room. Sakura panted at the doorway as Temari and Ten Ten shot her piteous looks. Sakura saw them and narrowed her eyes, reflecting their fake sympathy.

Sakura casually went to her seat, unfazed by all the stares she was receiving from her classmates. She placed her belongings properly beside her table so no one would be unfortunate enough to trip over them.

"I thought you said you would never say Sakura's bad words," Temari whispered to Ino with a note in her tone that made her statement seem more like a question. "Did I? I must be suffering from brain damage," Ino said innocently and laughed wickedly, both eyes on Sakura's back.

-

Sakura looked frantically into her bag, removing a heap of items as she tried to find her swimsuit within all the mess she had created herself. Sakura suddenly felt the familiar synthetic material between her fingers and she held it up triumphantly before her. Her smile disappeared instantly. To her dismay, it had been purposely snipped up so it was not in any condition to be worn. Sakura's cheeks heated in anger and her glaring eyes slowly turned to Ino who was failing to suppress her laughter. The blonde looked to another side and sniggered to herself as she sprayed some sun lotion onto her hand.

Sakura stomped out of the room with a murderous look in her eyes as she held the swimsuit to her face for closer examination. She decided to look for Miss Kurenai. _No way am I going to swim in this_. She spotted her swimming coach's distinctive brown hair and hurried towards her. "Miss Kurenai, my swimsuit…you see…" Sakura panted but was interrupted.

"Miss Kurenai, do you mind if I talk to Sakura first?" A male voice questioned politely. Sakura recognized the voice immediately and grimaced, closing her eyes in resignation; he was the last person she wanted to talk to. Miss Kurenai simply rolled her eyes and nodded.

Sakura folded her arms and spat harshly, "What a bad way to start a conversation and I'm busy."

"You think you're better in this, _virgin_?" Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms as well.

"Hey, I'm not a _virgin_…I mean I already dated," Sakura faked a laugh and said heatedly, "What am I saying, that wasn't a real date, it was a bet but now what do you want?" Sakura growled and was prepared to lunge at the raven-haired boy before her.

He dropped his gaze from her and mumbled, "I…just want to apologize to you…maybe…if you'd like, I can get you another swimsuit?" Sasuke offered carefully, and felt his dignity slowly disappearing again just like last time. He cursed in his mind but looked at Sakura in questioning.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears and snarled in accusation, "Must be something Naruto asked you to do again."

A small sigh escaped his lips. "Well, since you don't want…" Sasuke muttered, not bothering to finish off his sentence. He turned away to walk off but her voice stopped him.

"Okay…thanks…" Sakura said slowly and an unnoticeable smile curved at her lips but she looked down all the same.

-

"It's great that Kurenai granted us permission but I don't understand why you have to bring all your bags with you to school? You're weird, Yamanaka." There was an unnerving silence after his words.

"It's Haruno, I'm Haruno Sakura. It's my habit, okay?" Sakura said adamantly and stared out of the window. They were traveling the route to the brand name shop, another brand name swimsuit. _Should I request for one with diamonds so I can sell the diamonds?_ She thought stupidly and shook her head.

"I always knew you were not a relative of Yamanaka, you're a _poser_," He said firmly and went onto a different note before Sakura could retaliate, "So where do I drop you off later?" He asked with as much coldness in his tone he could muster.

Trying to tolerate him over the fact of his generosity, Sakura mumbled, "Anywhere you like." _Nowhere to belong anyway. _

-

Sakura glanced at the building with all her belongings and a shopping bag held tightly in her hands. He had dropped her off at school. _What an idiot well he's not to blame anyway. It's time to find a job and a place that is near the school._ Sakura strolled down the streets, the afternoon sun glaring down on her small form as she looked at some shops. A strong wind picked up, coincidentally sending a flyer to her face. She removed it swiftly, gripping the edge of the paper so tightly that it was about to tear. She perused it, 'In need of female helper at ramen shop.'

Sakura's eyes popped out as she considered her luck and hurried to the shop, dragging her bags along with her. She arrived at the shop with a gleeful face; she had smelt the endearing aroma of freshly cooked ramen metres before. Sakura noted that the shop was packed. She weaved through the crowds but stumbled slightly when someone bumped into her.

"Sorry…didn't see you there…" Said a male voice. He grabbed her arm so she could regain her balance.

"It's okay…" Sakura said and shook off his hand. She looked at him then asked, "Do you know where the boss is?"

"Boss? I'm the boss…" He grinned and directed a thumb towards his chest. "Shikamaru! Get your lazy butt here right now and stop daydreaming!" A woman shouted from the kitchen.

Shikamaru's grin fell and he shouted back, "This girl…she's looking for a job here…"

He doubted his words had reached the kitchen but his mother appeared as fast as lightning and exclaimed, "Really? We are in desperate need of a female worker since my son; this fellow is such a lazy bone." Finishing her words, she smacked Shikamaru at the back of his head in a motherly fashion, causing him to wince from the contact.

The older woman gave an approving look at Sakura's uniform and said happily, "Konoha High School, you must be really smart. My son studies in some neighborhood school and his studies seem to be decorticating, if you are free, perhaps you can coach him?"

Sakura smiled lightly. Shikamaru, not wanting to be embarrassed any further, said quickly, "Dad calls for you…" His mother smiled warmly, "Well then, get to work, you two."

"Konoha High School is for people who are rich, why are you working here anyway?" Shikamaru looked at her lazily.

Sakura ignored his question and said cheerfully, "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm neither smart nor rich, I'm just an average girl who wants to work." She looked down and set to work immediately.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow as he stared at her. _What a nut case…_

-

_I'm so tired. My shoulders are breaking and my energy is drained… _She straightened her aching back and massaged her shoulders."I'll be off then," Sakura managed to shout. Shikamaru's mother said cheerfully over her shoulder, "Okay dear, don't bring so much stuff tomorrow."

Sakura smiled weakly and walked along the alley. _They probably think I'm nuts but I'm happy to have this job. Serving people and I even have free meals but now, I need to find a place. _

"Help!" Sakura's thoughts faded as she heard a shout coming from a young woman. Sighing, she lugged her bags with her and hurried to the scene.

"Help!" The voice came again. Sakura studied the scenario. A man was trying to rape the young woman who looked to be about the same age as her. She growled angrily, dropping her bags and clenching her fists. She ran, picking up speed and tore him away from the frightened teenage girl. Immediately, she punched the man in the gut with a force that sent him smashing into the brick wall. He slumped over, coughing blood as he swore at her. Sakura swiftly grabbed a wooden pole and hit his back amazingly hard. The man cowered away in fright and disappeared into the distance.

_What a great way to vent your frustrations. _Sakura thought as she dusted her palms. "Thank you very much. I'm Hyuuga Hinata." The girl stood up shakily, she was still under a state of shock but managed a bow.

_Hyuuga? _"I'mHaruno Sakura. There's a guy in my class who's called Hyuuga Neji! Anyway, you shouldn't be loitering around here late at night," Sakura smiled.

"Neji… he's my cousin… thank you very much…" Hinata smiled back.

"No wonder you guys look so alike. And no problem," Sakura said and went back to collect her bags.

"You're a nice person," She said shyly and noted how many bags Sakura was carrying, "Where are you going with so many bags?" Hinata asked curiously and walked beside her.

Sakura laughed and said hesitantly, "I'm looking for a place to stay…"

"You are just like me. Your parents sent you here to study? In any case, you can stay with me…" Hinata offered and assisted Sakura in carrying her luggage.

"Is that alright with your…family?" Sakura asked uncertainly, "I don't want to be a burden to you."

"No, it's ok. I'm staying alone…Neji's staying with his family. The place I'm staying in is closer to the convent I'm studying at…" Hinata blushed lightly.

"I see. To tell you the truth, I actually got kicked out of my house so…thank you very much," Sakura smiled widely.

"No, thank you…you saved me…I don't know what to do in that kind of situation…" Hinata looked down and she shuddered from the recollection.

"I will be here for you. I will save you!" Sakura smiled at Hinata who smiled back. _All my problems are solved! _

A/n: Extra long bonus again! Be sure to leave behind your review. Cheers.


	13. The Dark Side of Me

Girl Next Door

Read, review and message! Enjoy.

Chapter 13: The Dark Side of Me

"Wow, so this is your house and you're allowed to live here all by yourself. I'm so envious of you." Sakura beamed with delight as the lights flickered on, spreading its luminous glow in the rooms. From the front door, the unit appeared wonderfully cozy and warm, just like a real home. She found that the placement of the new furniture was carefully organized, so that everything was in contrast and didn't look out of place. Sakura inhaled the air and found the familiar smell of immaculate timber to her liking.

Hinata blushed lightly, flattered by her new friend's compliments and said, "I'm just going to stay here until I graduate from my convent. Feel free to make yourself at home." The elated girl timidly clapped her hands with a small smile and brought Sakura to her room.

Sakura smiled back at her in gratitude. "I wonder why Neji and you are not studying in the same school. I mean Konoha High School is as prestigious as your convent. I wonder how life goes about in a convent," The pink-haired girl mused as she placed a finger on her chin in contemplation. A scornful expression came upon her face as an image of Ino crossed her mind. _Ino would absolutely disagree to convent life, she is as straight as a pole. _

"M-my dad thinks that a convent suits me better and a convent is fun, I suppose…" Hinata looked down and began to fidget; she was never good at maintaining long conversations especially on personal subjects.

The pink-haired girl noticed her hesitation and decided on a slight change of topic. "Yeah, so this is where I am staying? Do you need to tell your dad that I am staying here?" Sakura glanced at her with a questioning look, arms placed behind her back as she studied a row of neatly aligned framed artworks in the hallway.

Hinata shook her head, causing her dark locks to frame her petite face even more. "No, it will be alright. I can't be listening to him all the time…" She stared at Sakura with a solemn smile and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Sakura became puzzled by her sudden show of soberness and examined Hinata's face from a distance. Hinata, unaware of her friend's concern opened the window and said gently, "He doesn't want me to study in Konoha High School because…Neji is in it. He says that because I am such a timid girl, I will definitely be bullied in a co-ed school. I personally think I will be better off in a convent. I want to stand up for myself."

A light breeze billowed through the curtains as the words left her lips; maybe it was symbolic to her determination and courage for independence. Hinata won't be blown away by the wind but stand firmly on her own two feet. "By letting me stay in your house; you are one step closer to achieving things on your own," Sakura said in encouragement and stood next to her. They both smiled.

Hinata leant over the glass-paneled balcony and folded her arms atop the hand rail. "You are a really nice friend, Sakura-san."

_Friend? Nobody has ever treated me as their friend. _Sakura turned to face her and her cherry lips curved into a small smile. In reply, Hinata stared up at the midnight sky and remained silent. Focusing on a large expanse of the dark sky that wasn't tainted with the bright city lights but of the dull twinkling of many stars, she said in an audible whisper, "Thank you…" _Thank you…_

-

Sakura woke up to a rather dismal day but this did not dampen her spirits of being able to stay in such a luxurious room. She slid off the bed and studied her surroundings; she found that all her belongings were still neatly packed from last night. _It wasn't a dream after all._ Sakura walked to the window and looked out, savouring the refreshing feel of clean air against her skin, the scenery was magnificent. She revealed a small smile and changed into her uniform.

Sakura knocked softly at Hinata's room but there was no reply, she tried again, the knock a notch louder than previously but there was still no sound of a stir inside. She was probably sleeping. She skipped back to her room to collect her bag and made her way to the front door. She had to walk all the way to school since she had left her bicycle at school, but she wasn't complaining. Walking would be a great opportunity to get some exercise and plenty of fresh air. Sakura smiled at the thought of this as she locked the door to the house. She was about to descend the front steps when a rustle in the bushes made her pause momentarily.

She turned her head and looked around in apprehension but shrugged when no further sound awakened her senses. Thinking it might have just been an imaginary sound, she continued to walk towards the gates. There, she heard it again. She turned behind and gave the bushes a menacing glare. Nothing again. Sakura turned back around in frustration and noticed a black limousine parked outside the gates; her eyebrows arched in questioning. It couldn't be Hinata's chauffeur.

Sakura, pulling her bag tightly over her shoulder, elicited a soft laugh and began shouting, "Hinata…"

Her voice was silenced immediately as someone covered her mouth and roughly pulled her into the limo. Sakura's captor released her from his strong grasp and swiftly sat over by the tinted window. Sakura, gasping for air, looked at the figure and noticed his face. Unable to conceal her surprise, she gasped "N-Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just strolling by, then I spotted you…haha," Naruto laughed nervously and focused his eyes on everything but Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What a coincidence. I wonder whether Hinata knows you are here…"

"H-Hinata? Whose Hinata?" Naruto interrupted. He ordered the driver to get them to school.

"You mean you don't know who Hinata is?" The pink-haired girl asked, perplexed, "Then why were you standing outside and behaving like an old pervert?" Sakura laughed and folded her hands upon her lap.

"I told you I was just strolling by and stumbled across you…I really have no idea who this Hinata is…" Naruto mumbled. Not able to meet her emerald green eyes, he purposely inspected his shoes for faults when it fact they were in perfect condition.

"Really? Hyuuga Hinata…Neji's cousin…" Sakura, remaining unbelieving to his declarations, crept up to him on the seat and whispered into his ear.

The nervous blonde tensed at the proximity of her warm breath and shifted over slightly. "Sakura, you're getting on my nerves and I have no idea who Hinata is…" Naruto brushed her aside and stared out of the window adamantly. _Where's Sakura-chan? _

"Just as I thought, I thought you knew Hinata or something. She is such a kind-hearted person," Sakura sighed and slid back into the opposite seat.

"You don't live there, do you?" Naruto asked. Reluctantly, he removed his eyes from the window and looked at her.

"No, I'm just strolling by." Sakura played with the hem of her school skirt.

"You have the key…" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the key around her neck.

She traced the sharp edges of the metal object with her forefinger in thought. "You want it?" Sakura removed the key from her neck, luring him to tell her what was going on between him and Hinata. Naruto tried to snatch it from her hand but Sakura's quick reflexes prevented him from doing so. She clenched it tightly from his sight and said suspiciously, "So you guys do have something going on…"

The limo arrived to a stop outside the prominent gates of Konoha High School. Sakura stepped out of the car and said, "Thanks for the ride." _I was foolish to think you came to see me, only me. _

-

Sakura reached the looming door of her classroom and paused. She took a sharp intake of breath and slid the door back with a slight slam, gaining the attention of half her classmates. The pink-haired girl looked at the table next to her own. She didn't want to sit next to Naruto after what she said to him. Her gaze shifted to the next row of tables and saw Sasuke sleeping. The table next to him was empty so she moved towards it and sat down, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's eyes turned to her, his head on the table. Sakura got up and opened her mouth to say something but a sharp piercing pain caused her to stagger slightly as her neck snapped to one side. Her hair overshadowed her raging green eyes as she glared ominously at Ino, one hand on her cheek.

"I saw you in Naruto's limo. You're a bitch, Sakura. _Sleeping_ with Naruto then _fooling_ with Sasuke, who do you think you are?" Ino demanded and folded her arms. She smirked and noticed the red brand she had given her ex-maid. She knew Sakura could never defy her no matter how much she tried.

Sakura continued staring at Ino, oblivious to everything around her except for the one who had caused her pain. Sakura's lips moved in the form of words but they couldn't be heard. Naruto appeared at the right time and slapped Ino hard. The blonde girl's stricken face turned to the male and she screamed, "Why did you do that for? I am not the loose girl here, it is Sakura. _Shameless_ Sakura."

Sakura looked at Naruto then at Ino. "I was with Sakura this morning but not last night. I did _not_ sleep with her, you crazy slut," Naruto growled at Ino.

Sakura dropped her hand from her reddening cheek and realized that Sasuke had been staring at her all this time. She looked at him and expected him to console her but all he asked was, "Sakura, you're still a virgin?"

This was unbelievable. He had just proven to her that he was a million times worse than a jerk. Sakura gaped at him in anger, forcing herself to laugh but couldn't, and instead gave the raven-haired jerk a withering look as she moved in front and sat down without so much as an angry sigh. People began retreating to their seats as the commotion died down.

For the rest of the lesson, Sakura just remained quiet and paid attention. _If Hinata was here now, it would be great. At least she's the only person that trusts me. That slap just now, the pain felt _so_ numb. I would love to repay Ino for that awesome slap. _

A/n: Yes, I know what you are thinking. Why is Sakura behaving like this? Does she like Naruto? Does Naruto like Sakura or Hinata? Why doesn't Sasuke do anything? Why is Naruto stalking Sakura or Hinata? Why is Ino such a bitch? Hopefully, the next chapter will clear some of these questions. Review and message! Cheers.


	14. Give me all your venom

Girl Next Door

Read, review and message! Enjoy.

Chapter 14: Give Me All Your Venom

Sakura could hardly keep her eyes awake, the history lesson was utterly boring and yet she knew she had to maintain a stern and attentive expression on her face for the entire period. The prolonging of such an expression was beginning to hurt her features but she didn't want to submit to her exhaustion. She watched the clock lazily, its hands moving so agonizing slowly that it seemed like a million years was equal to one minute. She sighed and wished the lesson would end soon.

Finally, the teacher said her dismissing words and got up to leave the classroom. Sakura smiled happily inside her heart and felt herself bursting with energy, she packed her belongings hurriedly, not caring where they were placed inside the mess of her bag. Just as she was about to stand up and leave for the scheduled swimming lesson, Temari and Ten Ten approached her table. She stared at them with hidden curiosity. _Okay, what is this? _

"Sakura," Temari looked at her seriously and then, an action that shocked Sakura profoundly- the brown-haired girl gave her a suspiciously warm smile, "We are sorry that we used to say all those bad things about you."

Ten Ten bowed in deep apology and whispered rather loudly, "Sorry." _Is this a joke? _These were the last words she was expecting from two of Ino's closest friends.

From a short distance, Ino was staring at her two friends, horrorstruck with her mouth hanging wide open. Not bothering to assess the situation further, she stormed towards Sakura's table with an infuriated look of absolute contempt for the cherry-haired girl.

"Girls, what are you doing? She is a bad person, an _evil_ person," Ino hissed, emphasizing on the disgracing words. She placed both hands on her hips with a superior air and scowled. There was a momentary pause as Ino's ex-maid stood there dumbfounded. The blonde glared at Sakura angrily and suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her violently, "Don't try to _bewitch_ them anymore."

"Hey, cut it out," Naruto ordered sharply as he sauntered over and shoved Ino roughly aside. _Oh, so this _is_ what it is. _"Girls, who fight are ugly," Sasuke snorted and looked at Ino coldly.

"A little help here?" Ino whined with a face of defeat as she glanced longingly at Temari and Ten Ten, begging them to help her out. The two girls merely pursed their lips at her and looked away. She was shocked as to why they were on Sakura's side. Didn't they hate Sakura as much as her?

"We knew the truth. Naruto and Sasuke have already warned us about you. We were just playing along with your silly game, Ino," Temari spoke harshly and smirked. Ten Ten gave Ino a brief look of disgust, and wondered how on earth she became her friend.

FLASHBACK – CHAPTER FOUR

_Sakura exited the classroom and Ino followed promptly behind her. Ino repeatedly looked over her shoulder, flashing winks at Sasuke._

"_That girl…" Naruto mumbled, looking at Sasuke._

"_Yeah, I know," Sasuke replied, not bothering to discuss her further._

"_Sakura is in danger," Naruto was serious once more._

END OF FLASHBACK

"How does it feel to be defeated in your own game?" Ten Ten grinned at Ino who was taken aback. The blonde's face twitched in confusion and anger as she slowly stepped back, her furious eyes drilling into Sakura. The pink-haired girl met her intent gaze and she felt the slightest pang of sorrow for her. Maybe because Sakura had never seen her being humiliated before and in such agony before that she felt compelled to defend her. Maybe she should help her since Ino was _always_ by her side.

But before she could put her thought into action, Ino directed a confronting finger straight at Sakura. Her finger trembled just as her facial expression changed. "Do you know what she _is_? She is a _poor_ girl, she is a person that _lives_ off me. Everything she has is _from_ my family. She should be honored and thankful that my parents allow her to attend _this_ prestigious school. She is not the least bit _sincere_ about all these things we _give_ her. She is just a _pretend_ princess when really she is a mere _pauper_ who wants everyone's _attention_ and _pity_," Ino snarled. This was her chance to humiliate Sakura; the game was not over yet. She gave a sly smile, her eyes glaring daggers at Sakura who was immobile and speechless on the very floor she was standing.

_I finally know what I mean to you. They were the most _honest_ words that ever came from your mouth. _Sakura felt everyone's eyes on her, waiting for some sort of comeback. She felt blind and deaf to the entire world, as if she was being sucked into a void with no option of escape; the truth had come to light. She was scared to even take a quick breath as her blank eyes focused on Ino who was panting from the outburst. She gave Sakura a wicked smile and stared at her like she was someone to be ridiculed at.

_I don't know why but I have always held high regard for you. You may seem snotty and jealous but deep inside, you are a person that hates to be alone. I am lucky to know you and from the very day your family took me in, I already regarded you as my soul sister even though you treated me as your little maid. I didn't mind at all, _really

_You hate to lose. _There was a stark silence as Sakura picked up her bag. Students witnessing the scene held their breaths in suspense as Sakura walked towards Ino with her head hung down. _But there is only one winner. _Raising her hand slowly which was devoid of hesitation, Sakura slapped Ino as quick as the wind. A harsh shade of red instantly tainted Ino's face as she covered it with her hand frantically. Never did Ino believe that Sakura would have the courage to defy her. Sakura noticed her obvious look of shock and gave a little smile, "Thank you…master…" Then she left the room silently and everything was back in place.

-

_She is just a pretend princess when really she is a mere pauper who wants everybody's attention and pity. _

These words played repeatedly in her mind, like a stuck record when she thought of Ino. Sakura sat down on the bench and stared at the locker until her vision became a blur of grey. She was surprised by her act of defiance but pure satisfaction welled up within her. With her feet on the cold floor, she longed to take off the towel and jump into the pool. But right now, she had no desire to do anything. Her head jolted upwards when she heard someone turn the knob and saw a figure walked in. He sat next to her and stared at his lap.

"You are not what Ino says. Whatever she says doesn't make any sense. Sakura, believe me. Everyone is against Ino, we know that she is trying to make your life miserable. Nobody believes her words anymore," He said truthfully as he raised his head to glance at Sakura.

She never suspected to have gained so much support. Sakura looked up and stared deeply into his sapphire orbs. A look of sadness creased her features. "But it's true. I live off her. _Everything_ belongs to her. I am her _maid_," Sakura gulped and continued, "She is my master. I belong to her. I am a nobody; it is Ino who brings me _life_." _At first, only Kiba and Shino knew I was Ino's maid but now since the cover has been blown off, it's really no use hiding anymore. _

Naruto gaped at her with an expression of evident disbelief. No words came out of his mouth. He never knew that Ino was speaking the truth after all. He didn't know that Sakura had such a cruel and harsh life. He always thought of her as the independent and tough girl. "But Sakura…" He placed both hands on her shoulders,  
"So what? Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent. Aren't you doing fine now? I heard you got a job; you are beginning to stand up for yourself. You are beginning to not rely on Ino anymore."

Sakura straightened and looked at Naruto closely. Her mouth carved out a real smile. A smile that solemnly belonged to her. _I am doing fine. I don't need her to hold me down. I am ready to step out. _"Thank you…" Sakura whispered before standing up to leave the lockers' room.

_Everyone thought I would be okay on my own, they never bothered to come running after me because they knew I would get it over and done with. But, that time I was really fragile. What is this I'm feeling? My heartbeat's rising. His hands on my bare shoulders. I know I feel a slight tension through my heart. Nah, it couldn't be…_

Naruto grinned lightly as he watched Sakura leave the room. He heard another door click softly, and this attracted his attention. He swiftly turned behind him, but found that the door was already closed, there was no shadow to give any indication that someone was there.

A/n: Does this chapter clear most of your doubts? No? Then review and I will try to update as quickly as possible. Cheers. Sakura rocks!


	15. My Evil Tainted Heart

Girl Next Door

Remember to check out Friend or Foe too! Read and review.

Chapter 15: My Evil Tainted Heart

Sakura quickly stripped out of her swimming gear and put on her school uniform immediately when the swimming lesson came to an end. She packed her bag roughly, not bothering to check if she had left anything behind in the change rooms. She rushed out of the school before anyone could say anything to her in farewell. Ino watched her disappearing figure and a playful smirk appeared on her petite face.

Sakura glared at the clock in disappointment, she was going to be late- five more minutes before her evening shift was about to begin. She knew punctuality was important but she had other commitments. Sakura clumsily got on her bike and rode hurriedly and dangerously to her destination, dashing across roads without stopping for red lights.

_My first day and I am going to be late! _Sakura panted, each breath constricting in her dry throat as she cycled faster and faster, scaring away little kids in the process. She braked suddenly which sent her flying forward slightly. She sighed in relief as she checked her wrist watch- just in time. Sakura parked her bicycle outside and put on her bag before stepping into the shop.

She panted as she walked into the shop and approached the counter slowly, noting how the ramen business was flourishing with customers arriving every second it seemed. Shikamaru's mother, red in the face from the heat spotted her immediately and waved to her excitedly with a dish cloth in her hand, "Here. Come here, Sakura." Sakura broke into a small smile and gave the older woman a small nod before going behind the kitchen, into the staffs' room.

"Here, this robe is for you. It represents the spirit of ramen and the flavour of ramen!" The lively woman smiled and handed Sakura a red robe embroidered with the shop's logo. Sakura smiled awkwardly at her as she took the robe and glanced at the robe blankly.

"Change into this and you will be ready to serve customers until the shop closes at ten," She gave Sakura a hearty smile and left the room. Sakura scrunched the robe slightly with both hands and examined it properly. It had the ramen logo on the collar on the left and white stripes around the waist.

She placed her bag on the bench and slipped out of her school uniform. She slid into the robe easily and tied it up properly with the sash. It was one size bigger and as a result made Sakura seem rather small with the oversized clothes but she didn't mind. The pink-haired girl smiled to herself in the mirror, ensuring that she was well-presented for the customers and left the room.

"Finally, what took you so long…?" Shikamaru trailed off as he burst into deriding laughter while scanning Sakura's uniform, "No one wears that except my mum, dad and the cooks- t-that ridiculous outfit." He pointed at it hysterically, unable to suppress his laughter.

Sakura arched her eyebrow in wonder as she looked at Shikamaru's equally shitty uniform. She raised a finger at the school logo and snarled, "Like your school is any better, want to wear mine in case you get laughed at because of your stupidness?"

"Just because you attend a prestigious school doesn't make you any better than other people. Like that person over there," Shikamaru said pointedly and directed a finger to a girl seated at the far corner with long blonde hair that was let out.

Sakura gasped, she appeared kind of familiar but there was no way it could be her. "Go and serve her," Shikamaru ordered sharply before heading into the kitchen. Sakura bit her lower lip in a mix of reluctance and annoyance as she approached the girl who seemed very frustrated. Sakura took every step with caution and finally, she reached where the girl was sitting.

Before Sakura could get a chance to greet her, the blonde slammed the menu down on the table and snapped angrily, "About time you sent someone to serve…" Ino said in a stuck-up tone and then gave a crooked smile as she placed one leg over the other as if she was superior, "Sakura, I did not know you were working here…at this…_low class_ restaurant…" She finished snidely and gave the widen-eyed girl a demeaning look. _I bet you followed me._

Sakura pressed her lips together in a straight line so as to prohibit herself from impulse of saying anything harsh to insult her _customer_. She extracted a notepad and biro from the robe pocket and asked in a cold manner, "So what would you like?"

Ino raised her porcelain cup so that it was inches from her scrutinizing face and pouted, "Look, it is empty, can you pour some tea first?" Sakura felt that her sickly sweet voice was slowly poisoning the very air she was breathing.

The pink-haired girl took a deep breath so as to sustain a longer temper and stalked off to the serving table, cursing under her breath along the way. She grabbed hold of a full teapot and went back to Ino's table, keeping a stern and emotionless expression. She lifted it up and poured the steaming tea slowly into the cup. Out of the corner of her green eyes, she witnessed Ino purposely throwing her purse on the wall and feigning a sigh of innocent frustration at her clumsiness. As the blonde bent down to retrieve it, her elbow accidentally knocked Sakura who was still pouring tea.

"Ouch," Sakura mumbled, feeling hot droplets hit her skin but neglected it and continued pouring the tea. "Oh, I didn't see your _hand_ there," Ino said sweetly as she laughed and covered her mouth with her hand, acting like a young feminine woman.

Sakura felt her eyes twitching as she finished pouring the tea, bringing the teapot to the table. She took out her notepad and pen and asked again, "So what would you like to have?"

Ino closed the menu and looked at Sakura wickedly, surveying her robe. She gave a soft chuckle before questioning sarcastically, "Do you have a bowl of ramen with human meat?" Sakura gave no reply and stood stock-still, staring at Ino with a coat of hurt in her eyes. She blinked and Ino said again, "Oh, I forgot, this is not a cannibal restaurant."

Sakura gave the blonde a lopsided smile which was rather forced. The pen was poised against the notepad and Sakura was trying very hard not to stab through it as her hand trembled in anger. "What about a glass of freshly squeezed blood?" Ino asked casually as if it was the most ordinary thing on the menu. She clasped her fingers together and smiled innocently. Sakura was paralyzed and continued staring at her with anger shown in her eyes.

"Hey, what is up with your god dammed attitude? Just because you are rich, it doesn't give you any right to scold the staff here," Shikamaru's deep voice sounded, breaking the tension somewhat. He appeared at the scene and he slammed the towel on the table, scaring Ino who was a major clean freak.

"Your towel, yuck…full of sweat! Go away!" Ino screamed, brushing the towel away. She glared up and looked at Sakura then Shikamaru then back at Sakura. "Sakura, is he your _boyfriend_?" Ino smiled sweetly.

Sakura felt hot tears forming on the edge of her eyes; they wanted to flow down but her tolerance prevented them from streaming down her face. Sakura clenched her fist, eager to strike Ino in the face. "Well, even so, you guys are pretty _compatible_…you both are _so_…" Ino lifted up her cup in thought for the finishing word and laughed to herself.

Shikamaru slammed the table with his palm, causing the cup to drop and the tea splashed onto Ino's well-cared-for skin. "Hey! You idiot!" Ino shouted helplessly and extracted a handkerchief from her bag; she feverishly wiped her arm as she gave Shikamaru a menacing glare.

"Now listen, if you are here to make trouble, you are not welcome here, get it?" Shikamaru remarked bitingly, his face a few inches from Ino's. She immediately leant back into her seat and scowled at him as she began to shrink into her little self, timid and frightened.

Ino, feeling that she had lost for now, stood up and grabbed her brand name handbag and dashed out of the shop not once turning back. Sakura stared at her running away and heaved a sigh of relief. "Sakura, you know that _girl_?" Shikamaru asked incredulously while cleaning up the table.

"E-erm…_schoolmate_…" Sakura said softly, it was the only thing she would ever be to her. Shikamaru shook his head and said knowingly, "She is definitely a girl with no brawn and brains. She should come to my school, a school for idiots."

"So are you saying you are, _smarter_ than her?" Sakura grinned as she stacked the teacups and refilled the teapots.

"Of course, education makes me _stupid_, I am a very bright kid, okay? Now get back to work or else I will dock your pay because you wasted half an hour talking to her!" Shikamaru snapped but laughed inwardly in spite of himself.

"Okay, okay…" Sakura muttered and looked at his hunched back before taking an order from another customer, "Weird personality…" _Still, I wish I can stand up for myself when Ino insults me._

-

"I'll be going then!" Sakura took her bag and waved goodbye. Shikamaru's mother smiled, "Thanks for the hard work." Sakura nodded and left the place with a warm feeling inside her. She smiled to herself while roaming the streets which were lined with lamp posts, the ghostly white light gave off an eerie atmosphere but Sakura found it relatively comforting.

It was almost eleven but Sakura still had the heart to have a late-night stroll. She examined the different people walking on the streets, contemplating how varied everyone's lives were and she made educated guesses at their occupations judging by their appearances. The night was getting a little colder and it seemed liked no one was wearing school uniform except for her.

Sakura paused at one street corner. Ino was there, still in her uniform. She was sitting outside a café, directly opposite the ramen shop. Luckily, she didn't see Sakura as she was too occupied with talking cheerfully into her cell phone.

Sakura made a quick dash to the back alley and decided to take the long route back to Hinata's house. _I bet she wants to find out where I live, fat chance. _She hummed a little tune to herself as she walked carefully in the darkness. She occasionally paused and resumed her humming to look left and right for an incoming person. There were numerous reports on the news about many suspicious-looking men lurking around; preying on young girls like her. Out of safety, she grabbed an abandoned wooden bat on the way for protection.

As she neared her friend's welcoming home, Sakura distinguished from a distance a masculine figure standing outside Hinata's apartment. He was leaning against the mailbox while gazing up at the lit up window. She squinted her eyes in the darkness and confirmed that her eyes were not playing tricks on her. Sakura's hands trembled as she held the wooden bat firmly, silently approaching him.

Without a warning for the unsuspecting male, Sakura suddenly charged towards the unknown person and hit his butt then his back. Sakura yelled, "What do you think you are doing? Scram!" Just as Sakura was about to launch another surprise attack, he caught her bat single-handedly.

Sakura's eyes were wide open; in a mere second she knew she was doomed. But under the lamppost's light, everything around her seemed renewed in its physical appearance; no longer was everything obscured by the darkness. Sakura looked carefully and was dumbfounded.

"Sakura-chan, what a pleasant…erm…greeting?"

Sakura found herself releasing the bat and Naruto allowed it to drop to the ground.

The shocked pink-haired-girl smiled widely, blushing at the same time, "S-sorry, I didn't know it was you. I thought it was some unknown person."

Naruto gave her a pathetic smile. Sakura was speechless from the embarrassing incident but thankfully thought of an idea and placed her hands around Naruto's arm. "I know! Why don't you come inside and I'll make you something to drink as a form of apology!" She exclaimed and pulled lightly at his arm.

Naruto grinned mischievously at the thought then he shook his head hurriedly, "N-no, no, I think I should get going…" But despite his words, he put in no effort in trying to remove Sakura's hand away, instead he allowed her to drag him towards the door while he kept saying no.

Sakura let go of Naruto's arm which had turned red from her tight grip and shouted, "Hinata, would you mind if my friend stayed for a while?" Naruto's head perked up as Sakura mentioned the name "Hinata". He was smiling to himself.

Sakura turned back to look at him and he quickly replaced his smile with the stern expression from previously. "N-Naruto?" Sakura asked, feeling uneasy.

"I don't think I should _bother_ you…" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he pretended to bend down to put on his shoes again.

"N-no, it's okay," Sakura stuttered insistently as she studied his shoes and asked slowly, "Are you going to come in? Don't keep tying and untying your shoelaces, just come in, I know you _want_ to."

Naruto tried to hide a little smile as he made his way into the living room but found it impossible; fortunately for him the cherry-haired girl did not glance at him. Sakura smiled and heard light footsteps approaching them. She tilted her head up at the staircase and saw Hinata descending down the stairs with a worried expression.

"Sakura, why did you come back so late…?" Hinata trailed off suddenly and made eye contact with the "friend" causing her to blush furiously as she stuttered, "E-erm…erm…erm…" She played nervously with her fingers and stared at her feet.

"I just knocked off from work," Sakura said and smiled, oblivious to Hinata's flushed face. Sakura then brought Naruto forward and introduced him quickly, "Oh, this is my friend, Naruto. I accidentally hit him because I thought he was a suspicious and dangerous person _stalking_ you."

Naruto blushed as he heard what Sakura had just said and concentrated his attention on an abstract painting hanging on the wall. Hinata hung her head and mumbled in a trembling voice, "E-erm…I'll…go…back upstairs…"

"No, wait Hinata. You can keep Naruto _company_ while I make something for you guys, okay?" Sakura smiled and skipped into the kitchen.

Naruto felt perspiration forming on his face but resisted the urge to wipe it away. He had been placed in a rather uncomfortable position and Hinata was sitting far from him but directly opposite him. He constantly looked at the carpet, tracing the patterns with his eyes; he was beginning to feel impatient and hoped that Sakura would return soon.

Sakura appeared from the kitchen and was disappointed to see them not talking. She placed the tray of glasses on the table and exclaimed, "Peach tea!"

Naruto immediately sipped the tea and stood up a few seconds later as he placed the cup back on the coffee table. He said, "Sakura, I need to go back now…" He reached the doorway and wore his shoes hurriedly, running out of the house without delay.

Sakura narrowed her eyebrows and smiled awkwardly, "Haha…my friend…quite a joker eh?"

Hinata nodded slightly and sipped the tea silently. Sakura smiled and looked at the wooden table. _I wonder what he is doing here so late. Does he know Hinata or something? Both are of them are acting very strange tonight. _

-

Naruto skidded to a halt right outside Hinata's apartment. He looked behind him, making out the vague forms of the two girls through the curtains and thought, _what a bad idea; I shouldn't have gone in the first place. Darn. _

"Hi Naruto, what are you doing here so late?" Naruto nearly tripped from the voice as he turned around to see Ino smiling sweetly at him.

Blood pounded through his ears as he pushed past Ino, knocking her off slightly to one side. "None of your business," Naruto snapped at her before opening the door of his car. Ino took one look at the apartment then said cheekily after him, "Rest assured, I won't tell anyone!"

Naruto grimaced and drove away quickly, leaving Ino standing there with an unsatisfied grin plastered on her face. She glared at the apartment one last time and returned to her limousine.

A/n: Extra long, please review. If you like girl next door, remember to read friend or foe where Ino is nice instead of evil. But don't all fics have an evil Ino in it? Just joking…cheers.


	16. Sakura, The Next “Top” Model

Girl Next Door

It has been a long while and school's starting soon! Remember to check out Friend or Foe and Pink Avenger too! Read and review.

Chapter 16: Sakura, The Next "Top" Model

Sakura wandered aimlessly along the corridor to her classroom, eyeing the students passing by as she contemplated about the sudden tumult of misfortune that she was now burdened with. With every step she took, she sighed and hung her head lower and lower, wondering if the school floors would gratefully just crack open and swallow her up and save her from this misery. She bit the lower half of her lips as she worried about money issues.

She put her hands inside her pockets in vain and attempted to pull out anything she could find in there but there was nothing except for a handful of lint. Sakura stamped her feet in frustration and roughly pulled at her hair. The pink-headed girl stopped and stared blankly into the vast, empty corridor to sigh again. That was just how her life was, empty.

"Sakura?" Kurenai questioned in a soft voice, placing a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura jumped a little from the contact but turned back to meet a face creased with genuine concern. The pink-haired teen smiled awkwardly but her facial expression couldn't conceal the fact that she was scared stiff about whether Kurenai had caught sight of her silly behavior just now.

"I am glad to have found you here, Sakura. Erm, the principal asked me to tell you this," the young teacher took in a deep breath and spoke again calmly in a refined tone, "The Yamanaka family has stopped contributing your school fees, tuition fees, extra activities fees, basically everything," Kurenai paused before continuing in a small voice, "You have until the end of the month to pay your fees…is there something wrong with you and Ino? I noticed that you two have not been speaking…"

Sakura interrupted with a wide smile, "O-okay! I understand. Ino and I are just…going through a stage in puberty…you know girls…at first friends then enemies then friends again! It's the usual _girlish_ stuffs! No worries, Kurenai sensei." But despite the words tumbling out of her mouth, she felt like her life had just crumbled into a million pieces and had not the faintest idea of where to begin to glue everything back together.

Kurenai surveyed her closely and asked anxiously, "Are you sure? I can help, you know. I know the fees are more expensive than regular schools but…"

Sakura gave her another brilliant fake smile which hurt her jaws but said persistently nonetheless, "No worries, I have a job, I can pay the fees by myself and Ino won't be _that_ heartless…" Her voice trailed off, those words not the least bit reassuring but her smile still remained tight on her face.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and nodded, feeling that she wasn't in the right position to press further into Sakura's matters, "Okay, if you insist but if you have any troubles…"

_Ring!_ Relief fluttered inside the pink-haired girl as she swung her satchel onto her shoulder."Geez, I'd love to carry on talking but there goes the bell, see you Kurenai sensei! Thanks again!" Sakura waved her hand hurriedly at the teacher who was now looking at her with a confounded stare and to escape her eyes, Sakura disappeared down the hallway fast in an animated version.

Sakura stopped running as soon as she spotted her classroom nearby. She paused and panted in front of the door, breathing in heavily but the air wasn't refreshing, it was suffocating. _Money, money, money! Give me a break! I knew Ino would do that, I just didn't really expect her to _finally succumb_ to that! Where are all the good people? Are they all dead? I feel like beating someone up!_

Sakura clenched her fist in determination and pressed her lips into a thin line as she placed a hand on the classroom door. _All I need is perseverance!_ With that thought set stubbornly in her mind, she walked into the classroom, proudly even though she was late. She wiggled her ears, getting prepared for the geography teacher to scream at her for her tardiness.

She raised her eyebrows and listened carefully. No shouting at all, school actually rocked for once. She noticed the rest of her classmates staring at her weirdly, but merely ignored them as she quickly walked to her seat and sat down. Eyes had drifted away from her and Sakura looked at the whiteboard, expecting to see notes to copy but there was only a notice about the teacher going on course, free period.

The pink-haired girl slammed her head down on the table in slight defeat; here was another good opportunity to worry about her financial issues which have taken much space in Sakura's brain of thinking. _I will die one day from all this thinking of money! What to do, how to do, why did the teacher have to choose today! _She buried her face in her hands and banged her head again on the wooden table, not caring about losing brain cells. She was hoping that hurting her head would miraculously stimulate her brain and devise a million marvellous methods to make money. _Who am I kidding?_

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ten Ten asked, looking at the pink head on the table and smiled warmly. Temari was next to her although she was not exactly smiling but Sakura still felt their warmness. _Is this what friends are supposed to do? _Creepy_… _

Sakura raised her head which allowed strands of pastel pink hair to fly annoyingly in her face and eyes but she smiled weakly at them. Ten Ten and Temari grabbed a seat beside their flustered-looking friend and stared at her questioningly. Sensing that Sakura was in no urge to discuss anything, Temari asked, "I saw Miss Kurenai talking to you, is everything alright?"

Sakura avoided their friendly yet prying stares and looked down at the table, she nodded but it wasn't obvious enough to discern it as a nod. "Sakura, you can tell us, we are your friends," Ten Ten assured and smiled sweetly without showing her teeth.

Sakura examined them carefully, trying not to let her inner self doubt them as her friends and think they were just mean girls who were trying to pry into her life to discover her misfortune and humiliate her about it. She opened her dry mouth and said, embarrassed, "I need money to pay my fees." _That was easy. _The pink-haired girl wondered if they had understood what she had just said; it had come out so fast.

Temari looked at Ten Ten who was hiding a small smile and Ten Ten looked back at Temari. They both simultaneously burst into fits of giggles and laughter which caused Sakura's face to drop in confusion. "I thought what was bothering you, I didn't know it was just the issue of…money!" Ten Ten exclaimed in mirth as she covered her mouth with her hand in a ladylike posture.

Temari stopped laughing and her amused expression was replaced with a serious one. She lightly tapped her chin with Sakura's pen and mused before speaking, "You know, there's this thing tomorrow…a sure guarantee plan to earn some money after some training…" Her eyes glinted with mischief as she slowly raised an eye to study Sakura who was on the edge of her seat to find out ways to make some money.

Ten Ten looked at Temari, her mouth hanging open in a mixture of shock and disbelief, "You don't mean _that_…"

Temari placidly placed the pen back on Sakura's table and turned to gaze at Ten Ten who was at a loss for words. "Sakura is in need of money, isn't she? Well that's a great way to earn money, if I was in need of money, I would surely join it," the blonde stated in a low voice, shooting Sakura a look that the pink-haired girl didn't quite like, "She's unique looking enough…"

Sakura slammed the table with her hand, making it tremble slightly as the pen clattered to the floor, "Hey, what are you guys blabbering about? Tell me!" Her loud, demanding voice had earned her the attention of a few classmates but she remained oblivious.

Ten Ten turned and glanced at her; she didn't know how to express it and said quickly, "Model, Sakura you can work as one."

Sakura's eyes widened, finding it hard to swallow the…joke and laughed loudly like a guy while standing up. "Model? You've got to be…kidding!" Sakura couldn't force herself to accept something so absurd to her taste and continued laughing before finally sitting down. Everyone's attention had shifted to what had been a rather secretive conversation. Their discussion had even attracted Ino who currently had an evil smirk plastered permanently on her powdered face.

"Sakura-chan, a model?" A voice spoke in a non-ridiculing manner. The pink-haired teen turned behind in her seat and was face to face with Naruto, Sasuke and their usual lot. Sakura immediately burst into laughter, "Yeah, me a model! What a joke!"

Neji said coldly, "Was that a joke in the first place?"

Sakura paused and stared at Neji oddly. She scratched her head and turned in front to meet with Temari and Ten Ten's deadpan gazes. She tittered nervously at their serious faces and asked tentatively, "That…was a joke…wasn't it?" All hint of amusement had disappeared from her face as her two friends still remained staring at her blankly.

Ten Ten hung her head down, feeling awkward that Sakura had created such an embarrassing scene and was not compelled to respond to her question. "No, that was not a joke, Sakura. We are being serious," Temari said simply in her usual calm manner and crossed her arms.

Sakura almost fell out of her chair but she re-gathered her composure and prevented herself from hyperventilating from thoughts of her being a model. She felt intimidated and sank deeper into her seat. Her little voice sprang out, "But…how can I possibly be a model when I don't even know anything…I'm not a _girlish_ girl…" Just the thought of it made Sakura disgusted and images of her strutting around in fancy dresses and the like disturbed her profoundly.

"There are actually many kinds of models…" Naruto said loudly to gain Sakura's divided attention. She turned behind and he was pointing his finger to his chest, a perfect example of a model…in a million years! "We are joining the models' camp tomorrow; you should join too, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned encouragingly but the thought of joining a modeling camp made the pink-haired teen want to scream for mercy.

Sakura felt her heart miss a beat and her body was suddenly on fire; she was at a loss for words and she quickly turned her head back to the front. Ten Ten raised her eyebrows as she saw Sakura's expression. "But there's the models' camp…fees…" The distraught teenager muttered and she slumped lower into her chair.

_MONEY! AGAIN! _"I'll pay." Sakura was surprised to discover that the cool voice belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke? You?" Naruto uttered incredulously and stared at the Uchiha in shock.

"I want to see whether this girl…I mean guy can manage to pull through the camp…" He smirked as he witnessed Sakura's face transformed from a look of surprise to complete loathing for him. _Arrogant bastard! _

Sakura stood up and towered over the raven-haired boy in a threatening manner, "Then I thank you first because, I am absolutely _going_ to make it through the camp!"

Sakura huffed and scowled as she gave the egotistical Uchiha a piercing death glare but doing so only angered her even more as Sasuke merely stared blankly back at her with an expression of indifference. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down.

Troubled by her outburst, Sakura rested her head on her arm and muttered under her breath, "Oh gosh, why did I have to say that? Of course, I won't make it through." It seemed that trying to earn money was making her current predicament even more complicated.

"How come you guys are joining the camp when it's for beginners?" Temari asked and a smile couldn't help but creep through Sakura's face.

"We are actually in the advanced class, looking for more companies to promote us!" Naruto smiled cheekily and placed a hand behind his head. The smile on Sakura's face faded, but the smile on someone else's face remained still and constant.

A/n: Review! More fluffs next chapter! Hope you guys like this chapter! Remember to read Friend or Foe and Pink Avenger! Happy New Year!


	17. I’m with the Idiot

Girl Next Door

It had been a long while! Thanks to all the reviews and keep them coming! Remember to check out Friend or Foe too! I love reviews, make me happy.

Chapter 17: I'm with the Idiot

_Ring. _A disgruntled sigh escaped her lips as she reluctantly placed the expensive bottle of nail polish gently on her large dressing table. Worrying that her well-polished nails might be ruined she took care to prevent them from coming into contact with any harmful surfaces. Blowing her still-wet nails with the correct force, she picked up the phone at a leisurely pace and answered into the receiver with an irritated tone, "Hello?"

She eased herself into the chair facing the dressing table as she listened attentively to the person on the line. Placing the phone between her neck and shoulder she examined her nails with a look of delight. Then she smiled to herself and said absently, "Nah, I'm not free." She nodded slightly as she continued listening to the person talking on the phone.

With a restrained sigh she replied exasperatedly, "I'm doing something important, bye." She ended the call and put down the phone as she glanced over at her bed. Her little luggage was already packed by the maid as requested by her. Weekend, who would be free during the weekend?

-

Sakura groaned, feeling mildly mediocre as she saw the huge crowds gathering around the mansion, constant talk of the camp's outcomes filling her ears. The atmosphere was too overwhelming to bear what with all the high-class people moving about in giant numbers, it made her feel small. _And Naruto still says it's a models' camp…where people are camping _in_ the _mansion_ instead of the _woods

Sakura suddenly felt queasy as she dropped her bag in anxiety and took a deep breath in order to redeem herself but her decision to participate in this superficial modeling camp was just too much. What was she thinking when she agreed to come? She was missing out on two days of pay for this stupid models' thingy. She looked at the girls in front of her and wished she hadn't; it felt like she was shrinking.

The pink-haired teen had to force herself to keep her mouth closed as most of the preppy girls were dressed from head to foot in brand name attire. She felt inferior, knowing that her current income could not earn her riches such as these. The words that came out from their mouths seemed sophisticated and carried a sensational allure. The way they flung their hair showed they went to the salon at least once a week, their nails were perfectly manicured and Sakura couldn't ignore the glittering jewelry they adorned. Their fancy heels were so high that Sakura imagined how she would look wearing them, accompanied by a fancy dress. She snapped out of her unrealistic thoughts and suddenly felt a bit lonely.

"Gee, it's only like two days and you're missing her already?"

"I bet my cousin doesn't even like you."

Sakura heard some commotion and so, desperate to occupy her mind on anything else but the spoilt girls prancing around she turned behind. To her surprise, it was Naruto and his lot. They didn't seem to have noticed her yet and for that she was grateful. She didn't desire any unwanted attention at the moment for fear of being laughed at by those rich, pretty girls.

"I love Hinata and that's all that matters."

Sakura's eyes lit up considerably at these words and her mind was filled with confusion. Instantly, she wondered about Naruto's and Hinata's rather reticent relationship and their curious behaviour when they were around each other.

"It's just a one sided love, baka."

"It's not, I can tell that she likes me too!" Naruto yelled persistently, feeling a little hurt and then his eyes shifted at the wrong time to meet a certain pink-headed girl's bewildered stares. He hung open his mouth at the unexpected sight and he struggled to find words to cover the embarrassing conversation but the only words that came out of his mouth was, "I love _ramen_! I'm going to miss _ramen_ so much!"

The guys accompanying the dumbfounded blonde raised their eyebrows at the rather lame remark and were about to comment when realization overcame their amused faces. In seconds, they discovered that Sakura had been listening to their conversation the whole time. Exchanging nervous glances with each other they pretended to be deeply occupied with staring at the ground. Sakura was aware of their actions but was a bit cautious about what Naruto had said so she just mumbled, "Hinata? Ramen?"

Naruto scratched his head in an attempt to change the subject and laughed nervously, "Yeah, I love Hin…I mean ramen!" A tinge of pink crept over his cheeks but Sakura simply smiled back, not knowing whether to believe in his words. She turned back to the front to witness more dressed up girls strutting past her in a model-like fashion. Fortunately for Naruto, the pink-haired girl had faced the front at the correct time and so she didn't catch the scene where he took in a deep breath and heaved a sigh of relief.

-

"Welcome girls, it is our privilege to let us groom you all into tomorrow's stars," The instructor, Anko announced proudly and smiled at each and every one of the modeling camp's attendants. Sakura was in the beginner's class and it consisted mostly of girls. They were in the lobby, waiting for further instructions. A sick feeling overcame Sakura's stomach at the thought of modeling. When she had made that declaration of making it through the camp it felt like a dream, but now reality was unfolding and she wasn't the least bit looking forward to it.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A squeaky high voice chirped in fake apology and it scared the living daylight out of Sakura. With a groan, she turned and looked at the infamous person who had arrived late; it was none other than Ino. Sakura's stomach experienced another wave of butterflies as she caught Ino giving her an evil glare that was combined with a high and mighty expression. It pissed Sakura off to the bone as she rolled her eyes and turned in front, erasing all possible images of Ino humiliating her from her mind. _My day can't get any worse._

"Don't worry, we have not yet started." Anko smiled and glanced happily at Ino who was smiling sweetly at everybody except Sakura. Sakura could tell the girls didn't really like Ino's fake snobbish smile as they whispered under their breaths about the blonde.

-

"Sakura, push your chest out! Don't slouch!" Anko ordered firmly and for effect, the instructor patted a pole at Sakura's shoulders which caused her to grimace slightly. Sakura was under the impression that this strict teacher was yelling at her every single second and although she was getting all this attention, it wasn't flattering, it was humiliating. _Doesn't she need to check on other girls?_

She stole a glance and found the rest of the beginner girls all walking in a straight line and in perfect unison too; all of them behaved liked profession models while she was futilely being taught how to stand like a model. "Sakura! Don't bend your knees!" Anko pointed her pole at Sakura's leg and suddenly, the pink-haired teen felt ashamed by her poor efforts.

Sakura looked down unwillingly at her feet and her eyes paused momentarily at the heels of five inches. _How can anyone possibly walk like normal people with these things without tripping? _Even though she hadn't even commenced walking in them, Sakura knew she would fall flat on her face, without a doubt. If she knew this, she wondered why she had even come to this stupid camp in the first place.

"She has nothing to fill out in the chest area…" Ino was sort of humming the whole sentence into a melody as she walked past Sakura in a graceful way.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in scorn at the comment and fiery determination burned inside her. The pink-headed girl wasn't going to stand by and doubt her abilities to allow Ino to humiliate her. Sakura began to stand straighter and pushed her chest out. She took the first step and what a breeze! She smiled proudly to herself and secretly shot Ino a look.

"Sakura, one foot in front of the other," Anko shouted again as she studied her student's improving posture. Sakura listened attentively and began to walk confidently but after the third step. _Plat!_ Sakura, a rumpled mess on the ground, stared hard at the floor, the confidence vanishing as quickly as it had come. Her pink bangs overshadowed her eyes; she was on the verge of crying.

-

Sakura solemnly watched everyone enjoying themselves in the spacious living room, partying around. Everyone was having fun, except for her. They were all from different classes and Sakura noticed the unmistakable blonde hair that belonged to Ino, she was flirting with some guy. She sighed at the euphoric mood of the room and left the mansion for some fresh air.

She knew the sea was nearby and so began walking there, admiring the scenery as she ambled along slowly; contemplating. _I made a fool out of myself! Now my image in my portfolio is ruined, no companies would want to hire me and that means no money, no money means expulsion. _Sakura sighed depressingly as she finally reached the sea and stared at the waves with blurred eyes.

Sakura felt the tears from previously were ready to spill onto her cheeks but she refused to cry over something such as modeling. They pricked at her eyes but she managed to hold them back as she balled her fists. Focusing her attention from the angry waves she saw Sasuke sitting on the sand, the breeze sending his raven hair whisking about his face. She wondered what he was doing here but it wasn't like the Uchiha would tell her even if she asked. Sakura had thought she would be able to have some privacy and relaxation here but now guess what; she was going to be laughed at by him.

Regardless of this undesirable thought, she silently walked over to him and sat down as casually as she could beside him. Her presence didn't even turn his head a fraction. Sakura brought her legs to her chest and hugged them tightly, hoping Sasuke would acknowledge her being here even for just a second. It was a bit cold and misty but the pink-haired teen found it comforting to her grim mood. Sakura continued looking at the waves, staring dazedly into the horizon, nobody to break the silence.

The silence was becoming so incessant and unnerving that Sakura finally had had enough and blurted out, "Sasuke, you were right the whole time. How could I ever possibly be a model when I fall flat on my face and cannot handle those high heels? No companies would want me and eventually, I will be expelled and it's all Ino's fault! Why did she have to show up here!" Everything spilled from her mouth uncontrollably and Sakura felt that she was being a nuisance to Sasuke, but sharing her troubles made her feel slightly better.

She paused and caught her breath before rambling again, "Who's the idiot that told her about this camp! The moment she showed up, my self esteem hit way below minus zero. She said I have nothing to fill out the chest area! Who does she think she is? Fully grown?" The bottled anger had taken over her and before Sakura could stop herself she stood up hurriedly to face the sea and shouted in a furious voice, "I hate Ino! She sucks! She is nothing like a woman! Even I'm the tomboy and I'm more feminine than her!"

Sakura stopped and smiled to herself as she felt much better after releasing all that anger. She turned to look at Sasuke and realized what a big mistake she had just made. How could she have told all these kinds of woman stuffs to him? He would probably tell Naruto and the others and she would be mocked at forever. Sakura slipped next to him with a flushed face and looked down at the sand. Afraid the Uchiha would begin laughing at her she decided to distract herself by using her fingers to draw in the sand.

But the silence that followed made the tension even more foreboding until he finally made a sound, "The walking is just for fashion shows so commercials would be okay, baka." Sakura was shocked that he hadn't made a teasing remark and turned her head sideways to look at him but he was still facing the sea, refusing to make eye contact with her. She could see no hint of a grin on his face. He was the only person that didn't laugh at her and scold her with rude names like the other girls.

She stopped drawing, her fingers digging into the soft sand and suddenly, she felt hot tears hitting her cheeks and rolling down slowly. She started wiping them away quickly with the back of her hands so Sasuke would not see them but despite her actions new tears formed and continued to fall. How could she behave like that in public? Crying was for _girls_. As Sakura was wiping away the tears, Sasuke had turned and faced her.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn a deep shade of pink and she stared hard at the sand but without her realization, she rested her head on Sasuke's chest and cried. Sasuke was taken by surprise, to think that she would behave in such way. Her body lay limply upon his chest and each sob racked her small frame. He studied the writing behind her. "I'm with the idiot."

One arm subconsciously reached Sakura's back and held her in an embrace. When faced with a crying girl, Uchiha Sasuke was completely clueless to comforting. He didn't even know why he was holding her and why he was being so insane. The two remained in that position for a while but to Sasuke it seemed like an eternity. The raven-haired boy made no attempt to remove his arm until the crying sounds subsided into steady breathing. He gently released her to find Sakura slowly falling towards the sand but he quickly caught her by the waist with one arm and noticed that her eyes were closed. His eyebrow twitched. She fell asleep on him! What the nerve! He stood up and dragged the sleeping girl but after a few seconds, he gave up and carried Sakura on his back as he walked towards the mansion in a slow pace.

A/n: She fell asleep on him, how cute! Thanks for reading and review!


	18. If it was meant to be

Girl Next Door

Nearly two months had gone by and I received the most reviews for chapter 17! Cheers! Must be that "explicit" scene! Just kidding, keep those reviews coming! I love long reviews, you know who you are.

Chapter 18: If it was meant to be

Ino pulled the handle of her branded posh luggage and pulled effortlessly into the lounge, a frown sighted on her clear face. Bright early in the beautiful morning, who could possible make Ino this mad? She threw the luggage on the wooden floor and sat on the couch grumpily while waiting for the others to finish packing their stuffs. She crossed her legs and stared at the well-polished floors until she heard some commotion. She looked up and saw Sakura with Naruto, her hand twitched while boiling with anger inside.

As she looked at Sakura, the more her anger got the best of her. After seeing her being carried home by her prince charming, she was determined to get even with her.

-

Sakura was quite puzzled when she woke up this morning, wearing a jacket and a sweater inside. She remembered just wearing some simple shirt and pants last night when she went to the beach near the lodge. Yes, these clothes belonged to her but how did they get _on_ to her?

_Uchiha Sasuke. _Her mind was immediately filled with bizarre and exaggerating thoughts as soon as she remembered him, his name, his face, his attitude, his presence and existence last night at the beach.

She jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom. She looked at the image in the mirror and realized she still looked the same. Slowly, her hand reached up and she removed the jacket and threw it on the floor. _Okay…_

She let out an exasperated sigh and removed the sweater slowly as she shut her eyes tightly. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced through her upper body. She was still wearing the shirt! Then, she blinked several times and slapped her forehead and thought how silly she was.

_I must be mad, thinking that Uchiha Sasuke would rape me when I have nothing to fill! Okay, I do have something to _fill_ in but he's not a pervert! _She looked at her bloodshot eyes carefully and nibbled on the lower part of her lips.

She did remember she was crying last night and flung herself at Uchiha Sasuke-unintentionally. After all those crying, sobbing and mumbling, she found herself dizzy and probably collapsed on his warm…cold arms. Maybe he found it such a pity to ditch her in the beach and decided to carry her back liked a real gentleman. _As if!_

Sakura heard a loud knock on the door and then Anko yelling," Get dressed! Come down to the lounge in ten minutes' time!" _Shit! _Sakura quickly brushed her teeth and washed her spotless face. She quickly rushed to the wardrobe and threw all her clothes into the luggage as messy as fast as her hands worked.

She never felt this rushed before, maybe she was happy to be home and not facing another hypocrite again, although there was one very infamous one. She grabbed her luggage and slammed the wooden door and locked it. She ran down the stairs while flipping her luggage on the rail of the staircase. Finding it amusing, she began to work on the speed until the luggage went downhill and dropped onto the floor with a loud thud.

Sakura immediately ran down the stairs and panted as she reached the first level. _Okay, why didn't I use the lift instead? _"Sakura?" Sakura managed to catch her breath and looked up. She saw Naruto holding her luggage. "So that was you, the girl who threw the luggage down from the tenth floor." He meant it as a joke.

Sakura was thinking of what to say because right now, her brain refused to cooperate. So she smiled weakly and got her luggage back. Just yesterday, she met him, butterflies were swimming in her stomach and amazingly, stuttering appeared out of nowhere. But now she saw him, her stomach was expanding and contracting at a smooth rate and she suddenly became dumb and maybe dumber.

"Sakura, it's a _joke_." He looked at her questioningly why she didn't laugh…at his cold joke or maybe he was the only one that thought it was a hilarious joke. Sakura opened her mouth slightly and shown her teeth and not a single sound of laughter was heard.

"Okay, maybe this is really a cold joke." He shook his head and walked towards the lounge with Sakura following behind him. Sakura's natural reaction should be laughing, laughing really loud but why didn't she laugh…like a _guy_?

As she walked in the lounge, she was greeted by Ino's fearsome piercing death glare. She wondered what's up with her then she began to worry when Ino approached slowly with the heavy intensity between them.

Upon reaching her, Ino suddenly had a brilliant smile on her face. "Everyone, Sakura likes Naruto!" Ino turned to everyone while saying that then she turned back and faced Sakura, wanting her to explain or runway or even cry…if she would. "Don't you think they are so…compatible?"

Sakura felt a sudden rush to her stomach, unable to hold back the pressure that was thrown at her. Why did Ino have to cook up such a crap tale and tell everyone, everyone was present. Sakura sensed everyone wanted an explanation, although there was nothing really to explain. Because love can't be explained or was it _love_ in the first place?

Actions speak louder than words. Yes, Sakura wanted to do the violent style but her eyes rolled over to Naruto and saw him with an expressionless face. The day had came, he knew of her liking him maybe he wouldn't believe it because the words came out of Ino's mouth. Sakura didn't know whether she liked him or not. He was more of a …

He was always there for her when she needed someone, a place of solace and that was what a friend did. He was the sort of person that you felt liked opening your heart to and there was no holding back. A guy understands better than a girl does.

Sakura had special bonds with guy friends, birds of the same feather. Shamelessly admitting it, maybe he was showing her some signs that he treated her something more than a normal friend and she took it under her stride.

Did Sakura like him or was it just a brotherly love? To experience a kind of love that was never present for her, a family love. She was nervous as to what if that kind of _love_ turned into the real thing, her lust for him.

She did experience one slight family love or maybe it was only pure pity. She wondered what _he_ was doing now, would _he_ remember a figment of her or her flawless back? Maybe not, _he_ was meant for big things and she just belonged to the lower class.

Everyone was waiting for her, why? There was no need to explain and why did Ino have to hurt her again and again? She could not believe the girl she used to serve under had turned into a vicious deadly woman. She looked down for a second and raised her head up fiercely.

The vehement rush of pain then emotions, Sakura slapped Ino again. She was sick of it but it was the only thing she could possibly do. She could not bawl, cry or start a girl fight with her. Still, violent does not solve anything.

"I respect Naruto and he is just a friend. Please, if you want to carry on with your nonsense, bring it on. " Sakura shot it right out of her mouth and smiled.

Indeed, Sakura did mature a bit, she shouldn't let people who believe in her down. Especially Naruto.

"You are going to regret this especially after the _surprise_ this afternoon." Ino sneered.

-

As Sakura turned over the knob, she greeted the entire house with her scream," I'm back!" She heard footsteps down the staircase and Hinata appeared with her slightly messy hair.

"Sakura! It's only the weekend but the house feels so empty without you." Hinata reached out and embraced Sakura who put down her bags on the floor. Then Hinata looked up and looked at the window near the door. She turned and faced Sakura," E-erm…Sakura…do you…like…N-naruto…?"

Sakura released her and was dubious that everyone was asking her that question. She smiled genuinely," I always just treat him as a good friend." She looked behind where Hinata was focusing at and saw Naruto near the street light with his back facing towards them.

Sakura turned and said," He loves you so much if only you know that! Come on, accept him!" Hinata turned a crimson blush and Sakura winked," Be right back!"

Sakura opened the door and ran to Naruto who turned after hearing noises. "S-sakura…erm…I was just…checking the light whether it was spoil…haha…" He chuckled and pointed to the street light. Most of his conversations consisted of lame jokes.

Sakura pointed to the front door where Hinata was looking at them, dubiously," Go for it. Express your feelings. It's time I repay your kindness and support."

Naruto's face leapt up and before he went, he smirked," You did great just now! Our role-model!" Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the couple that just collided.

_What happened to unrequited love?_

_It was meant to be…_

Sakura, loss for direction decided to wander into the nearby park. She guessed she shouldn't disturb her good friends for having a great time together. She heard footsteps behind her and decided to quicken her pace. Cold sweat broke out on her forehead. Why was she so unlucky?

"Sakura." She stopped, she recognized that voice anywhere. It must have been a while since she heard that voice, that deep voice. She turned behind and her eyes lit up. This must be the _surprise_ Ino was talking about.

"Hatake Kakashi, you're back…" Sakura smiled. He was Ino's long distance cousin and the one who helped her in her darkest time in Yamanaka house. The one who left last year spring, that rainy day, to work overseas.

_What happened to unrequited love?_

_The feeling faded with time…_

_Because it was not meant to be…_

A/n: Yes, suddenly Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and the new pairing will be him and Sakura? Of course not, he's just here to make Sasuke jealous, haha. Well, he's here so Sakura's past will be revealed, that's about it. Kakashi and Sakura just have a sisterly-brotherly relationship so don't think too much! Thanks for reading and review! I will update as soon as I have the time. Studying is the only focus I have right now, yeah! If you spot any mistakes, kindly tell me! I hope you like this chapter, I find it draggy…haha.


	19. This Love

Girl Next Door

I'm back! Well, my exams finally ended today so I'm going to update as usual and I will be focusing on GND solely. Please pardon me for any mistakes. Thanks for the reviews, there was a big drop in the numbers! Sigh. Please read and review!

Chapter 19: This Love

_The tears from above the heaven stained the crystal blue window of a grand mansion. The whole atmosphere was camouflaged by the thick smell of rain and the sorrow it carried with it. The sun was nowhere to be seen, the roads were vast empty as the rain was unusually a heavy one. _

_A little girl with long blond curls was staring out of the window and gave a long sigh everytime the rain appeared to be heavier and heavier. She pouted her lips and stared into the roads hard through her misty windows. Hoping she would catch sight of her Daddy's precious car._

_Her Daddy promised he would be back from the states today and that he bought tons of gifts for his precious one's upcoming birthday. She haven't seen him in ages and her mummy, she wondered where she had gone. She always alone, at home, surrounded with those sullen-looking servants and a bossy nanny. _

_She rest her head on her arms and continue to look out of the window, her face was feigned with high hopes. She knew it would not be wise to throw a tantrum and kicked a fuss. She was finally given a day rest from her nanny's lessons and she was going to make full use of the time. _

_Her eyes peeled opened and her mouth opened widely as she saw a black limo entering the residence. She jumped up from her position and rushed down the stairs frantically, accidentally knocking into one servant who expressed her annoyance by giving the little girl a rude glare._

_The grand doors swing opened as she reached the hall, panting and her cheeks flushed pink from all the running. She revealed a radiant smile on her face as she saw the familiar tall figure entering the house. She rushed towards the figure, with her arms wide apart and she hugged the figure tightly, taking in his thick cologne fragrant. _

_She shut her eyes and smiled genuinely, knowing it was her Daddy after all. It had been so long and her daddy still smells the same. She opened her eyes and was appalled that a little girl her age was standing by the door with a timid posture. She had the hair color of cherry blossoms and her face was pale white. _

_She looked down immediately after she caught sight of the blond girl staring at her with an intimidated look. She pressed her lips into a thin line and caught her vivid reflection on the marble floors below her. Her short vibrant pink bangs covered her forehead and she really hated what she was seeing right now. A timid kitten. _

"_Daddy," She let go of her Daddy and pointed her index finger at the pink-haired girl and said with a posh air around her," Who is _she_?" She heard frightening stories about her daddy with other women._

_The servants were always gossiping that her mummy and her daddy were not of good terms anymore and their relationship was on the rocks. One servant joked that her daddy was seen with other women and didn't return home as often as he had little mistress outside and had set up a small family outside. _

_That's why her mummy got mad and left home and went back to her maternal home and left her all alone. Having heard all these nonsense rumors, she would fire the servant whoever spread these rumors. She believed her Daddy was a righteous man and her Daddy would never have an affair outside and had other children other than her. She was his precious one, his _only_ precious one. _

"_Ino-chan, that is Sakura-chan" Her Daddy patted her head and smiled at Sakura. Ino raised her eyebrow and questioned further," Sakura? What is she doing here anyway?" Ino crossed her arms and looked at Sakura with an air of superiority around her._

"_Now, that is no way to talk, young girl. Sakura-chan is one of my big client's daughter. Sad to say, her parents past away last week and there were no caretakers and I have been asked to take care of her. She was their only daughter, you see and she didn't have any relatives either. Isn't this good, you have a playmate." Her Daddy winked._

_Ino stamped her feet in a messed-up rhythm and pouted her lips. "Now, Ino-chan, why don't you show Sakura to her room? Her room will be next to yours. Daddy shall take a bath first." Having heard that, Ino gave a soft groan._

_Sakura picked up her pink luggage and walked toward Ino, her legs were trembling with fear. Cold sweat formed at her large forehead and she sneezed loudly. Ino raised her nose in disgust and scorned," Use a tissue, will ya? Manners please." She walked ahead of Sakura, deliberately in a fast pace._

_Ino showed Sakura to her room and rolled her eye," This is your room so please pack and stay put there." Ino closed the door loudly while big-eyed Sakura was staring at her, petrified. Ino smiled wickedly and hopped down to her Daddy's room. She was unwilling to make friend with the pink-haired freak. Everyone knows blonde is the new black, she thought._

"_Daddy!" She jumped onto her Daddy's arms as he hung the jacket properly. Her Daddy was surprised to see her so soon. All he wanted now is peace and quiet and Ino was such a pain and loud._

"_Daddy, where are all the gifts you promised me? Where is the limited edition Burberry scarf you promise you will get for me?" Ino played with her Daddy's buttons. Her daddy placed her on the bed and said," It should be arriving later in the evening, all the luggages and gifts. Now, sit here quietly while I take a long soothing bath, okay?" _

_As her Daddy walked toward the bathroom, she noticed something fell off from her Daddy's pockets. She picked it up and saw Sakura's name and picture on it and shouted," Why is Sakura's name here and proposal? Who is getting married?" _

_Her Daddy turned and faced her, taking the paper from her and said deeply," Oh, this is a proposal between Sakura and someone, it's her parents' wish but now her parents are dead, I don't know whether if this is still effective. No one is getting married, silly."_

"_Me! I want a proposal too. Whatever Sakura has, I want it _all_." Ino said grumpily. _

"_Ino, you already had one. You are engaged to Hatake Kakashi, remember?" Her Daddy took a towel from the drawers. _

"_But we are distant cousins and he is so much older than me! I want Sakura's one, he looks nice on the photograph on the picture." Ino said dreamily, playing with her curly hair._

"_Don't be silly, Ino. I can't pull this whole engagement without the consent of the other's party right? Anyway Kakashi's arriving tomorrow, to celebrate your birthday. Other cousins are coming too so look forward to it." Her Daddy smiled widely._

_Ino stick out her tongue and asked eagerly," Will Mummy come to my birthday party?" _

_Her Daddy looked down slightly and mumbled a soft "no" before going into the bathroom, closing the door silently. Ino's lively spirit was gone and she dragged herself out of the room._

_She sighed deeply and wondered why wouldn't Mummy come back home? Daddy is not even having any stupid relationship with any bimbos. She raised her head up and saw a servant rushing upstairs hurriedly. As a busybody, she skipped her way upstairs._

_She narrowed her eyebrow as she saw the servant rushing into Sakura's pathetic room. She walked in unannounced and looked at the situation. Sakura was lying on the bed and she seemed to be in agony, a wet cloth was placed on her forehead. The servant was feeding her with medicine. _

_Ino wondered what's the big fuss was, Sakura was just having a cold. Must she have one servant attending to her wholeheartedly? "It's alright, leave the room. I will take care of her." Ino sneered._

_The servant looked at her with a skeptical expression and bowed down, she took the medicine and left the room quietly. Ino looked at the pale Sakura and sighed, with a good night's rest and she would be okay tomorrow so why fuss over this? She turned off the light and closed the door. _

_-_

_Ino looked at herself in the mirror and tried to figure which pose would be the cutest. She was dressed in a Lolita-kind of dress with laces and ribbons. Her hair was braided and lips were covered with bright pink gloss. Her door swinged opened and her father asked," Is Sakura any better now?" _

_She rolled her eyes and exclaimed," How would I know? She should be better now." Her Daddy nodded and said," Come on, let's go and see Sakura." Ino groaned as her Daddy dragged her from her vanity mirror._

_Sakura's room smelt of medicine and stagnant air. Ino held her breath as she walked to Sakura's bed. "Sakura, are you feeling any better?" Her Daddy asked quietly. Sakura didn't replied and seemed to be sleeping soundly. He checked her temperature and shaked his head," Hmm, her temperature doesn't seem to be dropping judging from the hourly temperature takings." _

"_The servants must be lazy and anyhow fill in the form. Daddy, the guests will be arriving soon, quick!" Ino pulled him and pulled him out of the room. She didn't want anyone to know of Sakura and gossiped unnecessary stuffs, those parents especially. _

_-_

_He was bored, he didn't know why he should be here anyway. It was just a birthday party for a so-called Yamanaka princess. Just because she turned six, she needed a hundred over guests to turn up at her house. It was pathetic. To think that she was his so-called fiancée, his stomach did funny flips. _

_He decided to wander around this grand mansion. He started by exploring upstairs. It was more tranquil. He saw a room and heard some noises coming from it, he knocked on the door. He seemed to hear some yelling for help, he pushed the door slightly and saw a girl, crying for water. _

_He grabbed a glass of water and passed to her. She took it weakly yet forcefully and drank it down furiously. He looked at her, wondering who was she and at such a tender age, she had such crazy hair color. He didn't recall of Ino having a younger or older sister. The thoughts of that gave him the creeps. _

"_Thank you." Her sweet melodic voice," Erm…who are you?" She looked at him with fear etched on her face. Her emerald eyes were looking quite dull as she spoke. He looked at her and replied," Oh, I'm Hatake Kakashi. Erm, Ino's distant cousin." He thought by saying Ino's name, he would make her feel more comfortable._

_She looked at him in disbelief and asked again," Ino? Who is that? And…who am i?" _

_Kakashi thought that he was in a reverie or nightmare. He shouldn't have explored the house, it was rude in the first place. A girl who had lost her memory? Hmm…what was the Yamanaka family's up to? _

"_Kakashi, kakashi…where are you! Kakashi!" Ino shouted across the corridors and she caught sight of kakashi…in Sakura's room. She banged in furiously and snarled," What are you doing here? This room is out of bounds!" _

"_Ino, who is this? I came here because I heard her cries." Kakashi looked at the furious looking Ino. How can so much angst get into a body so small? "Ino?" A small sound let out of Sakura's pale lips._

"_Yes, me, Sakura!" Ino was losing her patience and her sanity," My father was looking for you, Kakashi." "Who am i?" Sakura asked. Ino took a deep breath and reminded herself this was a happy occasion and she should not, absolutely not, scold anyone._

"_You are Sakura, my dear." Ino smiled and pulled Kakashi out. Sakura looked at the two dark figures and question marks were flying all over her head. She tried to think about her past but it was painful and it hurt her brain. Who was she?_

_-_

"_Ino! Can you explain this? Why would Sakura lose her memory?" Her Daddy demanded an explanation. All the guests had left and all that was left was Kakashi. Ino was boiling with anger, Sakura was more important than her. Why would her Daddy care about someone who was not her flesh and blood?_

"_I did not know anything. When I came to her room, Kakashi was there, god knows what Kakashi fed her." Ino crossed her arms and looked away._

_Her Daddy exclaimed," Kakashi wouldn't do anything irresponsible. I want to know what happen yesterday? The servant said she left you in charge of Sakura." _

"_I merely turned off the light, so she can have a good night's rest. I can't predict what is going to happen, can i?" Ino bit her lips. Tears were on the verge and any second, she was going to expose her crybaby feature._

"_Why didn't you tell me? Stop your snotty tone with me. This is serious matter. Sakura lost her memory." Her Daddy raised his voice._

"_Do you ever care? You don't care about me or mummmy anymore! Stop it, stop it, I should not have believed in you. All the servants were right, you have little, second or even third mistresses outside. Maybe Sakura is one of your mistress's daughter, no wonder you matched her up with such a nice looking guy. I'm sick of all this. I'm just a little girl, why did you expect so much from me?" Ino broke down and cried._

_Having heard all this, her Daddy would normally console her but instead, he slapped her across her face. Her dignity was destroyed by the wave of gesture. Her image of her righteous father was destroyed completely. Her world seemed to be twirling in and out and she didn't know who to believe. She wished someone would save her. She didn't want anyone to see her right now, she didn't think they would understand._

_Kakashi stood there, he had never seen Mr Yamanaka behaved in such manner. Ahh, these rumors, he heard it before. He felt a little sorry for Ino._

_Ino wiped away her tears and pointed her finger at Kakashi," I don't want to be engaged to him anymore. Call it off!" She rushed into Sakura's room and banged the door loudly. She locked the door and her tiny frame dropped onto the floor. Tears dropped onto the carpet, reminding her of the rainy day, she was waiting eagerly for her Daddy. _

_So eagerly in waiting, so happy in wishing for her Daddy's arrival. To thick such misery would happen to her. She raised her head and saw Sakura's staring straight at her. She was filled with agony and betrayal inside, she stomped towards Sakura and pinned her against the bed._

_She grabbed Sakura's collar and spat at her," I will tell you who you are. You are my _maid_. From now onwards, you will do _whatever_ I tell you. Sakura." _

_-_

A/n: This chapter is the revelation of Sakura's past. Is Ino considered as a meanie in this chapter? Kakashi and Ino are not engaged anymore but Sakura, is she still engaged to some unknown guy? Anyway, please pardon me for any mistakes you find! Please review! Let me know how many people are still reading this fic. Thank you.


	20. Teenagers in Love

Girl Next Door

I haven't been updating constantly due to my laziness and upcoming exams! This will be the last update before I'm off on a hiatus. I shall update once my exams are over. Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 20: Teenagers in Love

The Sun's rays casting over them created an array of colors. There was not a single exchange of word between them. Intense atmosphere beheld them as they wished for someone to break the ice. Their closeness seemed to fade with time. Right now, they appeared as complete strangers and not buddies anymore.

"I…" they spoke exactly the same time. Their faces appeared flushed as they glanced at each other. Sakura bit her cherry lips before saying," You go first…" She looked down and stared hard at the ground.

"Well…I…heard that you moved out of Ino's house. Is that true? You move out willingly?" Kakashi said earnestly. His face was feigned with concerns which were a rare sight.

Sakura raised her head up and looked at him, shocked. She wondered what kind of nonsense he had been hearing of these past few months when he was away and whoever said all these nonsense to him, she wondered. Ino's father didn't even know that she moved out. _Ino…_

Kakashi was appalled by Sakura's sudden emotion and said coldly, afraid that Sakura might think that he's very much concerned about her," It's just plain curiosity. You don't have to answer me if you don't feel like it."

"No," Sakura interrupted. She paused for a while before continuing," It's true. I did move out willingly too." _Come to think of it, I did. Willingly. _

Kakashi raised his eyebrow as he had no idea this would be so easy. He looked around the park and asked," How come you're here anyway? You're staying near here?"

Sakura felt intimated by him. _How come he seems to know _everythingKakashi was brilliant at talking indirectly without expressing his inner interest. Sakura replied with a single nod. This meeting with him had already given her much shock that she would obtain in her entire life and her mind was completely wiped out of any personal details.

He looked back at her and said softly," I knew it." Sakura glanced at him before looking blankly at the faraway playground. She placed her hands inside her pockets as she waited for him to break the ice again. She wondered whether Naruto was done with Hinata. Did they have enough time to talk about individual's particular interest? Would it be rude if she go home right now?

"Sakura." There was a note of urgency sighted in his low voice. "I have rented a room for you at a nearby flat." Sakura looked at him with her jaws hanging loose. A sudden idea popped into her mind, hinting that Kakashi might still be interested in her. That was amazingly impossible. Perhaps Ino's father requested him to take good care of her privately in order not to incur the wrath of her precious daughter? She lacked of brain juice to think of anymore ridiculous ideas.

"Why are you treating me so good?" Sakura had no time to think of something sensible to say. She wished she could take back her words. What would Kakashi think of her? She would like him to think of her as a sensible younger sister that wouldn't cause any unnecessary trouble and not as a naïve little girl from the past.

He eyed her closely and said," I been _tasked_ to do this." _I should have known better!_

Sakura dropped her graze and she seemed to be affected by what he just spoken. But oh well, she could move to the flat and stop being a nuisance to Hinata. Did she want to move? Hinata was a great roommate. She wanted their relationship to deepen. She wanted to continue spotting Naruto lurking around the area.

Kakashi turned his back towards Sakura and threw the keys accurately at her. "There's a tag attached to the key stating the location. See you around." Sakura caught the key with her right hand and pressed her lips together. What was the meaning of this? His dark figure slowly vanished away. Sakura had the sudden urge to move to the flat. She couldn't figure what exactly her mind was thinking. She longed to see him again. Not in the case of a misleading relationship. But in the case of she wanted to know why he back for was.

-

Sakura was tossing and turning in the luxurious queen-sized bed when suddenly her annoying phone rang. It was also a weird loud sounding ring tone that she had randomly chosen because of its unique name. She spent the entire evening moving her entire stuffs to this flat. She had the image of a beautiful private flat with water fountains and well-maintained blooming gardens. But to add to her disappointment, she saw dumping of dogs' poos and walls that the colors had bleached.

She shifted her hand around the dressing table, hoping to reach her phone without bothering to open her tiresome eyes. She pressed the main button and said sleepily," What can I do for you?"

"Sakura! I'm thrilled for you! You have a rare opportunity to _shoot_…" Before the speaker had finished, Sakura was standing on the bed, jumping with excitement. _Shoot a movie?_ _Wait, wait. I don't even know the details! _"Sakura, are you listening? This is Anko, by the way." _Oh Anko, from the modeling school. Anko! A modeling job, I suppose?_

"The thing is, there's a photo shoot on 'Teenagers in Love'. The supposedly main female model was sick and we had to assign another model. It was a last minute act and we had nobody in mind." _Oh…_ "I think you know the male leads or something before one of them sort of nominate you. We thought you'll be great as the color theme is pink."

Sakura's mouth shape was formed into an "o" and she replied," Oh…" _I wonder who the culprits are. _"So are you free right now? This photo shoot is due by today and we really have to finish this entire shooting. This will _hugely_ increase your fame."

Without hesitation, Sakura replied with a 'yes'. _She's so damn interested in knowing the male leads too. _More money too, perhaps she could pay Kakashi the rent she stayed for one night and moved back to the warmness of Hinata's humble house.

_-_

"So, you really have _nothing_ better to do, yeah?" The hairstylist was styling Sakura's soft curls and Sakura was eyeing Naruto in the mirror. Sakura's face was coated with luxurious branded snow powder and her eyelashes were curled up nicely. Her lips were painted with a light pink punch and her cheeks are slightly flushed. Sakura looked completely different.

He grinned sneakily," You helped me with Hinata and brought us to higher heights so I might as well help you." _I'm _so _grateful. _There were two male leads only. One was Naruto and another was Sasuke. Just the look at Sasuke brought her back to the sea where he carried her piggy-back back to the mansion. She blushed at the thought of it. Should she count her lucky stars for this opportunity?

"You're ready to be capture." The hairstylist patted her shoulder. Sakura smiled lightly at him before looking painfully at Naruto. The cameraman had insanely paired her up with Naruto. With the theme of "Teenagers in Love", she wondered how this would increase her fame. She felt liked letting Hinata down and there was absolute no way she could pose with Naruto with love glowering around them. Faking an euphoric pose with Naruto would be out too.

"Lights! Background should be completely white." The cameraman shouted. Sakura didn't expect shooting behind the scenes to be this hectic and stressful. No wonder she only appreciated the finish product and never the behind-the-scenes stuffs. Sakura was thrown into an allure of pure whiteness and saw Naruto next to her. What role was she playing? An angel?

Sakura looked down at her outfit and frowned. She was wearing a boat neck top with plentiful laces around it. Her skirt and shoes had polka dots ribbons on it too. Did teenagers in love wear this? She couldn't care any less. She had no idea what kind of feeling she should express when she's indulged in love.

"Stand together please!" The cameraman shouted, frustrated. Sakura was fearful of his attitude and reluctantly stood next to Naruto who was waving to Sasuke. Sasuke had finished his previous shooting, a solo one too. No wonder he had been riding on his fame. Sakura tried to avoid his glares.

"Now, everybody wants to finish this fast. The last shoot is supposedly the girl holds hand with the guy. Look at each other and smile. Lips close together as if you are about to kiss with each other. We do not promote teenagers to be in love in this photo shoot. It's a just a public awareness." Anko said, pushing Sakura towards Naruto's arms.

What an awkward and tense situation. Sakura was about to brawl her eyes out when she heard what Anko had just said. There was no way she could be lovey dovey with Naruto. They were good friends not lovers.

Sakura stood behind Naruto with her arms on Naruto's shoulders, trying to smile as widely as she could. Naruto tried to make her less pressurized by saying," I heard from Hinata that you moved out from her house. Why? You made her lonely and sad."

"Sakura, please smile more. Naruto, please shift your head a bit so Sakura's head will be next to yours." Anko's voice lingered in this shapeless area. Sakura smiled broadly by saying happily," Someone rented a room at a flat for me. I couldn't bother Hinata anymore so I decided to move out."

"No wonder. I was surprised when she told me, I didn't know you had that kind of money. Whose that someone anyway?" Naruto responded. Sakura was a bit anxious that there was no flashing of cameras because she was frozen in the exact pose for about five minutes or so.

"No, this won't do it. Naruto and the girl's faces clash completely. Totally sunshine, we needed a darker element. Naruto was posing as an innocent student just now too right? Hmm…I think…" The cameraman looked behind and smiled at the perplexed Sasuke who was drinking his coffee," Sasuke! You are more suitable than Naruto for this _kind_ of shoot."

Sakura looked directly at Sasuke who was taken back by what the cameraman just said. Naruto sighed loudly, purposely. _Oh dear. I should be thanking that it is Naruto and not Sasuke but now, it's Sasuke! I'm so dead. Teenagers in love. Tell me how should I assist him? _Sakura wondered whether she should count on her lucky stars. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise.

A/n: Ahh, this chapter seemed kind of boring and weird? I'm sorry, I have lost track of how the story is advancing even though I have the plot written down. Nonetheless please review and tell me how you feel about this chapter. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I hope the reviews will exceed five hundred! Hahas. Thanks for reading up to here.


End file.
